


What a jerk

by Xxstargazer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Buck dewy, F/M, I really dont know why I would write for this ship but i did it anyway, Its kevin time, Jenny pizza - Freeform, Kevin x reader - Freeform, Kevin/reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sour cream, Steven Universe - Freeform, kevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your plan was to avoid him at all Costs. But that wasn't going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You walked along the board walk. Minding your own business. It was a nice day in Beach City. It always was, but today was certainly no exception. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot. And the distant sound of waves was perfect background noise. That was until the soothing sound was drowned out by a loud motor.

You stopped in your tracks and looked behind you. Sure enough, there was a bright yellow high-speed car on the street behind you. Whoever was driving it was a speed demon. Probably an attention seeker. Once you saw the car, you continued walking. No point in staring. That's probably exactly what whoever was behind the wheel wanted. Though as you kept walking, the yellow vehicle sped up and stopped next to you.

Now, according to every lecture on stranger danger ever given, this was the perfect situation to take off running. But Beach City was a relatively safe town. Aside from all the wired gem stuff happening that you didn't completely understand yet. So you crossed your arms as the window was rolled down. Looking at whoever this was.

"Hey baby. Want a ride?" "I'll pass." You retorted sharply after a few moments of eye contact. "Aw come on. An opportunity like this doesn't come around everyday you know." "What to get in a car? Sorry, but I'm afraid it does." You said before chuckling quietly and beginning to walk away.

"Wow. Looks like I caught myself a feisty one." He commented while following along side you in his luxury car. "You haven't caught yourself anything." "You say that now. Just wait." You scoffed at his words. He sure was trying hard. "The Name is Kevin, by the way. What's yours?"

You stayed quiet. Walking a little faster. "You gonna tell me?" "..." "Ah, well then, if that's how its gonna be. Here, take this." He reached over to the side, grabbing an envelope that was on the passenger seat. He handed it out the window to you. You looked at him again, he was giving you a glance from the side. Like he was trying to put the looks on you. You snacked the white paper out of his hand with two fingers. Giving him a fake smile that quickly faded as you did.

"Anything else you need to add?" "Yeah, just one more thing. Call me." He added before slamming on the gas and taking off. Hitting you with a gust of wind. You looked down at the envelope that he gave you. Flipping it over to the back. It had the name Kevin written on it in neon pink letters. It was a blinding color when it was on white paper and reflecting the sun light. You folded it and shoved it in your pocket, tucking a hair behind your ear. Who even was that kid?

He wasn't one of the cool kids. You knew all three of them, and this "Kevin" was never mentioned, or seen around them. But maybe they would know who he is. You weren't far from the pizza joint, maybe Jenny was around. You continued the way you were going, walking into the pizza place. When you stepped in, you saw exactly who you were looking for. Jenny behind the counter, resting her chin on her hand, obviously bored. But the other two kids were sitting at a table. Buck was on his phone, and Sour cream was listening to his music. typical. They all looked at you as the door chime rang.

"Hey guys." "Oh hey _(y/n)_! Its been a while." Jenny greeted while standing up straight. "Yeah, it has been." "What's up?" "I have a question for you guys." You informed while walking in and leaning one arm on the counter. "Shoot." Buck commanded from beside you.

You reached down into your pocket and pulled out the folded envelope, holding it up. "Do you guys know anything about this Kevin kid?" All three of the kids in the room groaned. Sour cream took off his head phones, and faced you. "Yeah, we know him alright." He answered. "Unfortunately..." Jenny added. "Yeah, he's the worst. A real jerk. All he can think about is himself." Sour cream complained. "How'd you get that envelope?" Jenny asked. "He just drove up next to me in that fancy car of his and handed it to me. 'Told me to call him." "That sure sounds like something he would do. What's in the envelope?" "I'm not sure, I haven't looked in it yet." "Well open it. I'm curious."

You tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that was inside and unfolded it. "Are you kidding?" "Wow." "What a jerk!"

All three of them commented. It was just a slip of paper that had his number on it. It said "call me, baby." At the bottom. "He just had this sitting around in his car too. He didn't even write it while I was standing there, it was pre-written." "See? He's a scumbag! He drives around town looking for girls to hit on. That kid, is bad news. Don't even bother calling him. He's not worth your time." "Yeah, that kid Is the worst. So un-cool." Buck added. You huffed and shoved the paper back into your pocket. This guy really did seem like a jerk, and you knew you shouldn't associate with him. But at the same time, another side of you wanted to see it for yourself. Find out why he would slam on his breaks just to talk to a girl like you. There had to be a reason, you weren't much different than any other girl in beach city.

"Thanks guys. I'll just throw this away when I get home then." You informed. "Guess I'll be on my way then." "One more thing before you leave, actually." Sour cream stopped you. "What is it?" "I'm throwing another party. After my dad crashed my last one, I needed to redeem myself. Its tomorrow night at the ware house if you want to come." "Oh, definitely. I'll be there. Bye guys."

***

Once you got back to your house, You flopped onto your bed, looking at the envelope again. You sighed, putting it down on your night stand. "I better not..." you decided, knowing that it was the better choice. Even if he was interested and not just being a player. He didn't seem like your type. Or very loyal. It was best just not to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched the sunset out of your bedroom window. Sour cream's dance party was tonight, and you were waiting for it to start. You knew that all his parties always began once the sun was down. So you waited patiently. Not having much else to do.

You looked around your room, your eyes immediately landed on your night stand. That neon pink writing was still there, glowing. Why did you still have the urge to call that guy? It didn't make sense to you. You stood up abruptly and threw the stupid envelope in your tiny trash can. Not even wanting the thought of him to run through your mind again. You just needed to avoid him. He was nothing but trouble.

You walked to your closet, getting that stupid boy off your mind. You looked down at what you wearing. It was kind of drab, or bleak. You've learned from past experience that Sour Cream's parties are at least 10% more fun with bright colors. So reaching into your closet, you grabbed a bright blue shirt with a keyhole back you had, along with yellow shorts. When the black light hit these colors, they really popped. That's what made it fun.

You slipped on the clothing and put some shoes on before heading out the door. The warehouse wasn't too far from you, but the way there was all uphill. You took a deep breath while making your assent. It was a tiring walk. If only you had a ride...NO. "Stop it!" You yelled quietly at yourself, smacking yourself on the forehead. "You're not interested in that jerk!" you reminded yourself. You fidgeted with your bracelets the rest of the way up there. The sun had just set by the time you were only a few blocks away from the warehouse. You could see other people about your age walking in the same direction you were.

As you stepped into the building through the caved in wall, you were immediately hit with the loud music and bright lights. You could feel it vibrate through you. You weren't much of a dancer, you didn't think you were any good. So you were mostly a wall flower at these parties. But you loved the environment. The loud music and the bright lights were enough to keep you entertained. 

You looked down at your outfit. It was glowing the way you knew it would. You walked through the crowds, saying hello to the people that you knew and chatting for a bit. As more people started to arrive, you broke off from the main crowd and leaned against the cold, brick wall. You crossed your ankles and watched the crowd as they danced the night away.

You could feel the bass of the music vibrate through the wall. The vibration felt good against your back, it was like a massage chair. You fiddled with your bracelets again. You had been given some glow-stick accessories by people that had some left over. As you stood alone, minding your own business, a hand was placed against the wall next to you at eye level. You gasped quietly, looking up to see the source, you crossed your arms and made eye contact with the person. It was Kevin.

Of course.

"What do you want Kevin?" "Oh so you remember my name?" You rolled your eyes and looked away. You could still see him from the corner of your eye. He scanning you with his eyes. It was kinda creepy. "C'mon. You're gonna come to a party looking like this and just stand off to the side?" "Got a problem with that?" You asked looking at him again. "Yeah, actually I do. Y'know, we would be the best looking couple here if you would come dance with me." "I don't dance."

Kevin clicked his tongue an stayed quiet for a moment before taking his hand down and standing next to you. "Listen baby, you're dressed like your looking for a good time. So why not act like it? I mean, c'mon. You're practically _begging_ for my attention looking like this." He said with a snicker.

You scoffed, getting away from the wall and walked off into the crowd. "You don't think its gonna be that easy to get rid of me, right?" He asked from behind you, walking faster to catch up to you. You stayed silent, not responding to him. "So now you're gonna ignore me?" "..." "Ouch." He joked when you didn't respond to his question.

But at this point, he was just getting on your nerves. When you looked around the room, people were giving both of you looks. Some of them were whispering to each other. You stopped in your tracks when you got close to a corner of the room and turned swiftly to face him. "What do you want?!" "I thought I told you already? I want you to come dance with me." "Then you can stop following me cuz its not happening!" "Why not? Come on baby, cut loose have some fun!" "You can stop calling me baby now." You informed while beginning to walk away again.

"If you want me to stop calling you that." Kevin started before grabbing your wrist and pulling you back to him. "Then tell me. what's your name?" You stayed quiet, pressing your lips together tightly. You told him your name in a harsh tone. Pulling your wrist out of his grip. "Happy?"

He repeated your name to himself and made a quiet "hmm" sound like he was thinking. It was as if he was trying the name out for size. Seeing how he felt about it. "I like that." He finally said after a few seconds of silence between the two of you.

"Now can you leave me alone?" You asked, hoping that he would say yes. "Fine. I get it, you're in denial. I'll leave you alone for now. But when you finally come around, I'll be waiting." He informed before he walked off, and disappeared into the crowd. "Jeez..." You whispered to yourself. Running your fingers through your hair as you took a breath.

"Hey, was he bugging you again?" A familiar voice asked behind you. You turned around to see Jenny. "Oh, yeah. He was." "Ugh-" she groaned in annoyance. "When is anyone gonna tell that kid that his stupid act is the worst. Gosh. Do you want me to take care of him for you. It would be my pleasure, believe me." "Thanks, but. I can handle it." You informed while looking off to where he went. You saw him leaning on the wall, close to where you had been before. He must do exactly what they say.

Just look out for girls to hit on.

How shallow. "Hey, snap out of it." Jenny commanded, snapping in your face. She seemed almost suspicious of your pause. Giving you a funny look. "You alright? You zoned out a bit there." "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I just need some water." You excused, walking off to the ice bucket of water bottles that was in the corner nearest to you. "You sure? You're normally really down to earth." Suddenly, Jenny gasped as if she knew exactly what was going on. "You're not actually thinking about him, are you?" "What?! No of course not! He's a jerk!" You wanted to believe that. But at the same time, it felt like you were lying. "Girl! Don't even lie about him! He's not worth your time!" "Alright alright! I won't." You agreed, even if it was falsely.

"You better not." Jenny said finally before walking off to Buck. You huffed and walked outside. You stayed close to the entrance of the wearhouse and leaned again the wall, taking a few sips from the mini water bottle you just grabbed.

You looked up at the stars. The night sky's were always beautiful here. There was no light pollution, so you could practically see the milky way everything was so clear. The stars glimmered under the moonlight. And the distant sound of waves that you loved so much were present. Even if they were hard to hear over the loud music. You smiled to yourself. Closing your eyes as a breeze hit you.

Looking inside the building, things were dying down a bit. Sour cream was throwing his glow sticks out of his backpack. And a lot less people were dancing. You took that as your cue to leave. You wanted to get away before "you-know-who" shows up. You started walking away from the building. Shivering a bit as another ocean breeze flowed through the air.

You brought your arms up to hug yourself. Maybe tonight wasn't the best night for shorts. Or this keyhole back on your shirt. "You know, I could give you a ride. It would be much warmer, if that's how you like it." You stopped in your tracks and turned around. What was with this guy?! You had never met anyone so persistent.

"How many times do I have to say no to you till you get the memo. I'm not interested." "Why not? What is there not to like?" He asked as he caught up to you, holding his arms outstretched. You rolled your eyes and continued to walk. "You'd be surprised." You muddled. "Pff-" "Kevin. Don't even go there." "Name one thing, if you can of course." "Your a jerk!" You yelled as you turned to face him.

"I know I am. Is that the best you can come up with?" "Ugh-!" You bellowed in anger. Why were you getting so worked up over him? "You're an egotistical sleaze! You're not even hitting on me because your interested! You just want to mess with my head!"

Kevin gave you a blank look before looking down and chuckling. Not long after, he was in full blown laughter and it was making you mad. "What's so funny?" You asked calmly. "Dude! You barely even know me! Who said any of that was true?" You bit the inside of your cheek as his laughter calmed down.

"Now, have you changed your mind yet? Want a ride?" You sighed in defeat, rubbing your eyebrows. "Fine. You can give me a ride." You agreed reluctantly while walking toward the yellow car. "Finally." He said while following behind you. He unlocked the car and you immediately opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Crossing your arms.

Kevin got in the drivers seat and you looked around the car with your eyes. Biting your lip. This was the nicest car you had ever been in. It was really comfortable too. "Hey, uh, what kind of car is this?" You asked quietly. You were honestly impressed. "Its a Humitsu X12. Like it?" You stayed silent, not wanting to admit that it was nice. "Yeah, I knew you would. Now, where am I going?" "Its a pretty straight shot from here." "Oh so you're in the main neighborhood then?" "Pretty much." "Funny, so am I." He said before turning on the car and slamming on the gas pedal.

You smiled to yourself a bit as you sat giggling. You weren't even sure why. Guess you just caught the giggles. "What's so funny?" Kevin asked from beside you. You just shrugged and giggled more. Not knowing what to say. "Just that impressed I'm guessing? Watch this." Kevin reached over and switched on the radio. He had it blasted. But there where speakers under the chairs behind you. Even though, you weren't sitting in the back, you could feel the vibrations coming from behind you.

You laughed more. You didn't even know why yourself, but you were enjoying this. "Leave it to you!" You yelled over the music. "What was that?! Sorry, couldn't hear you!" He teased. "Oh shut up!" "What?!"

You turned and looked out your window and up at the sky again. You got lost in the scene, forgetting about who was next to you. That was until the jolt of music coming from behind you was turned down. "Which one's yours?" Kevin asked as he slowed down. "Well that didn't take long." "What can I say? I've got a high speed car. Might as well drive it like one." "Yeah well you certainly do that. And, its this house right here at the top of the street here." You pointed, putting your finger on the window. "Don't go touching my windows!" Kevin commanded. "I just cleaned them." "You did huh?" You asked without care before putting your whole hand on the window with a completely straight face.

Kevin slammed on his breaks once he was in front of your house. Harsh enough to jolt you forward. You squeaked once he did, bringing your hand off the window. "Well that was rude." You muddled while opening the door. "So was fingering up my window! I have to clean it again now." "whatever." You shut the door, only to have the window roll down before you could walk away. "Hey _(y/n)_." "What?" You asked, looking at Kevin through where the window would be. "Now that wasn't too bad now was it?" You clicked your tongue and huffed. "Oh shut up!" "One more thing, actually call me this time." You stayed silent for a moment. Giving him an unbelieving look that he just smiled in return to. "I'll think about it." You finalized before walking off and into your house.

As you walked into your room and kicked your shoes off, you heard the car speed off. You took a deep breath through your nose. Tonight was a crazy night. You flopped down on your bed, looking up at your ceiling fan. As you lay silently, dozing off slightly, you saw a piece of paper fall out of the corner of your eye. You sat up and looked down at the paper that had fallen. It was that damn envelope again! Gosh, it was like even the big man in the sky wanted you to call him!

You angrily grabbed the envelope and took the paper out that was inside. Opening your phone contacts and finally putting his number into your phone. You couldn't take it anymore. You wanted to at this point.

Once his number was put into your phone, you turned your phone off completely and changed quickly. Curling up under your sheets and falling right to sleep. Maybe you would call him tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.lushzone.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/how_to_wear_neon_clothing.jpg>your%20outfit</a>)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who said I was in love with you?"
> 
> Okay, now he just crossed the line. "Then what are you?!" you asked, frustrated. "I'm just...
> 
> "Interested."

"What time is it...?" You asked as you sat up from your bed. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked at the clock that was on your wall. 11:48. "Did I really sleep in that much?" You kicked off your blankets and got dressed. Doing all the normal morning stuff.

Before you walked out of your room, a shine caught your eye. It was a reflection off the screen of your phone. You stopped and took a breath. Grabbing your phone and turned it on as you marched down your hallway. Once it was finally on, you sat down at your table and opened your new contact labeled: 'Jerk.' You stared at the name for a few passing moments. Contemplating if you should call him or not.

You wanted to say yes. But the part of you that was saying no was still hanging on by a thread. But all doubt's aside, after a few more moments of thinking, you pressed the call button and held the phone up to your ear. You waited as the phone rang on the other side. After four rings, you were about to hang up, but you were stopped by a voice on the other side.

"_(y/n)_?" The voice asked. It was Obviously Kevin. His voice was recognizable. "You got it." "Oh so you're finally coming around huh?" "Don't get too cocky now. I'm not calling you to ask you out or anything-" "Oh you want to go on a date? Ha, you're totally obsessed-!" "Kevin shut up you know that isn't what I said!" You shouted over the voice on the other side.

"Ugh. Well if you didn't call me to set a date, then why did you call?" "Because I had nothing better to do." You weren't going to tell him that the real reason was because you were actually wanting to talk to him. That would give him a confidence boost he didn't need. "So you called me to kill time. That's sweet. But you know what would be better is if we spend this time in person." "Don't count on it." "Don't forget that your obsessed with me, doll." "Doll? That's new." "Well I don't say things I don't mean." "Sure." You agreed with sarcasm in your voice.

Kevin huffed from the other sign of the phone. "But seriously! Do you want to go out tonight or not?" "Give me a reason I should say yes and I'll consider it. Where did you want to take me anyway?" "Well I don't know. I mean, there's a mountain with some pretty nice views if you wanted to go there. No one really goes up there so it would probably be just us." 'Just us? What was he planning?'

"That sounds awfully romantic. Are you feeling alright?" Kevin stayed quiet for a moment. "We could go to fish-stew-pizza." He suggested with a flat tone. It wasn't even really a question. And you weren't gonna be seen there with him. There was a chance that all of the kids could see you two and that would spark something completely new.

"Fine. I'll think about the Mountain thing. But you better not be planning anything else!" "Awe how did you know?" Kevin asked with a snicker at the end before hanging up the phone. You could not just believe he ended the call with that.

You put your phone down and got up. Thinking about the offer. It was pretty sketchy. You had no idea what this kid had under his sleeve. But you still had so many things you wanted to know about him. Like why of all the girls at that party, he still boomeranged back to you. You still weren't sure to why he would do that. And you wanted to get to the bottom of it.

***  
xx-xxx:  
"Fine I'll go"

You texted Kevin in agreement as you lay down on your bed. As the day drug on, you spent your time doing useless things. It was about 5 o'clock now. You figured that if you were gonna tell kevin yes, you had to do it now.

It didn't take long for him to reply. You heard your phone vibrate and grabbed it off your night stand.

Jerk:  
"I knew you would come around"

xx-xxx:  
"Don't get any ideas. I'm not agreeing to this because I want to date you or whatever it is your thinking. We've been over this."

Jerk:  
"If that's the case Then why exactly are you coming?"

You could practically see his smirk through the text. He really knew how to pin you down. You didn't know how to respond to that message. Really, why were you going with him?

xx-xxx:  
"We already had this conversation, have nothing better to do."

You texted back. It was a total b.s. answer. But it served it purpose.

Jerk:  
"Whatever. When do you want me to pick you up?"

xx-xxx:  
"Whenever I don't care."

Jerk:  
"Then I'll be there in 10"

xx-xxx:  
"See you then."

You agreed before putting your phone down. You walked to your room and put on something to make you look decent. You had really thrown on a baggy T-shirt and shorts this morning. Not planning on going out at all.

You dressed much differently than last night, however. Putting on skinny jeans and a pinstriped top, and threw on a light cardigan over it. With some simple black converse to finish it off. It wasn't much different then what you would wear everyday.

You stuck your phone in your pocket and waited on your couch. You were honestly nervous. Or was it anticipation? You weren't sure. But when you saw the yellow car drive up the street, that feeling in your stomach intensified. Your phone vibrated in your pocket. You took it out and looked at it. It was Kevin telling you that he was at your house. Which was what you expected.

You slipped your phone back in your pocket and walked out the door, locking it behind you. You ran your fingers through your hair as you walked down your drive way. Opening his passenger door and getting in. "Hey baby." Kevin purred after you shut the door. You looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." You reminded him as you grabbed the seatbelt. "Okay then, doll." You groaned, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. He wasn't going to stop calling you by endearing names anytime soon.

As he drove away from your house, you looked out your window. Only to be greeted with a smudged hand print that stained the glass. You laughed a bit. "I see you haven't cleaned your window yet." "Please don't remind me..." You chuckled. Resting your arm on the door and supporting your head. "You can turn on the radio if you want. I'm curious to hear what you're into." "Ha..." You laughed once turning to look at him. "Are you sure?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, I gave you a chance to change your mind."

One time, you were in the car with some of your metal head friends. You remembered what station they had playing. It was some pretty hardcore metal music. So you leaned over and punched in 66.7 (see what i did there?) On his radio. "Before I press play I'm gonna ask you to turn it down a notch or two." Kevin gave you a worried look before turning down the volume a few notches. You snickered and pressed play.

Scremo blasted through the car. You looked up at the driver. His face practically turned blue he was so shocked. He almost looked scared. "You listen to this stuff?" "All the time!" You mused. "I never thought of you as a metal fan." "Well, then you thought wrong!" You yelled over the loud drum and guitar solo that was blaring through the speakers.

Glancing over at Kevin. He looked really tense. His shoulders were up a little higher than normal. And his back was straight up and down. It was obvious that he was highly uncomfortable. Which was what you wanted. Even if that did sound pretty mean.

When the song that was playing came to an end, you heard him take a breath. "How do you listen to this stuff?" "Well how do you listen to that pop music?" Of course you weren't serious with that comment. You were just trying to make a point. "Cuz it doesn't sound like man slaughter!" "Oh its not that bad. You know, Jenny listens to metal music." "That's supposed to change my view how?!" "Its not." You replied simply before another death-metal song came on.

You couldn't help but laugh at Kevin's reaction. He started out just making mad noises. But it turned into wining before he asked 'why.' Stretching out the 'y' at the end. (The y at the end of why...way to word it author-Chan) The way a young child would when they're told: 'no.'

The rest of the way up was mostly silent. Aside from the loud screaming. No words were exchanged. As you watched out the window, you noticed you were starting to get closer to the border of the town. This mountain must be pretty far out. "You're not trying to run away with me to Empire City, are you?" "What? No! Why would I do that? Unless, did you want to?" "No, no. I definitely do not want that. I was just wondering. Were getting pretty close to the-" before you could finish your sentence, Kevin took a sharp right turn. The road was leading up a small mountain. More like a hill. "...boarder." You finished your sentence. The sun was getting lower in the sky at this point. Not quite sunset, but it was getting there. Before too long, Kevin took another right turn and you were at the top of the hill.

He turned off the car and put it in park. You stepped out of the car and sat near the edge of the hill. It didn't take long for you to get comfortable. He was right, this view was amazing. Looking behind you, you saw Kevin leaning against his car. Why was he standing so far away all of a sudden? "What's the matter? You scared of me now?" "No, I just thought maybe you were gonna try to, I don't know. Push me off or something." He said shrugging. "C'mon. I don't want you dead." You said while flagging him over.

He sighed and walked over, sitting next to you. "So one second you want nothing to do with me. And the next you want me next to you. What's your deal?" "Once again, don't think I'm doing this because I want to get close to you. I just...want to ask you a few things."

Kevin exhaled, leaning back on his hands. "What is it?" "I don't get anything about you." You said bluntly. "There's not much to me." He stated dryly. "Yeah, well I don't think that's true. I've been around boys long enough to know that you, especially jerks like you, will always look for the single most attractive girl in town to hit on. Especially if you're gonna drive up behind them like a hotshot and give them your number." You said, giving him a small glare.

"I know for a fact that I'm nothing special. I'm no "hotty with a body" or whatever. I'm just average. So why would someone like you aim for me with no hesitation? It doesn't make sense to me." You asked, muddling the last part. Kevin was quiet. It was pissing you off. Looking over at him, he had his eyes closed, like he didn't want to answer. But If he didn't say anything, you _were_ going to push him off the edge.

"Well you gonna-" "you just seemed like an easy target..." He admitted, looking away. He almost sounded shameful, or guilty. But the Kevin you knew wasn't even capable of that.

There was a silence in the air between you. You tapped your finger in your thigh. "I expected something like that..." You knew he wasn't really interested. "You just wanted to make me fall for you. huh?" "Listen..." Kevin looked forward again, glancing up at you with his eyes. "I'll just tell the truth here. It started out that way. I was bored. And so I went fishing around town. But, its different now." "Don't try tell me that you've actually fallen for me now. Its only been three days. And I've barely spent any time with you."

"Who said I was in love with you?"

Okay, now he just crossed the line. "Then what are you?!" you asked, frustrated. "I'm just...

"Interested."

You gritted your teeth together. "You sure know how to lead a girl on...don't you..." You asked quietly. "I don't try to. 'Just a natural talent I guess." You stayed quiet, looking off against the horizon line again. The sun was setting below the ocean. You could see the entire city from here. It was beautiful. You honestly couldn't wait for night fall. Even if you did have to spend it with him.

"I've said this about me. So let me ask you something." Kevin proposed. You wanted to say no, but you knew that you couldn't. "What is it?" "What do you think of me?" You shut your eyes and rested your chin on your hand.

"Honestly, Kevin. I have no idea anymore. I knew you weren't good news the second I saw your car. And after talking to you at the party, I wanted nothing to do with you. But when you talk to me in an environment like this. When you don't seem like a creep. I'm fine with you." "Just fine? That's all."

"Why, did you expect more?" You spat, making eye contact with him. You both held each others eyes for a good 10 seconds in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more comfortable. For some reason, it was a wired moment for you. You felt your hands start to shake. Were you blushing? What was this?!

You broke the stare looking back out at the town. You intertwined your two hands and placed them in your lap. You could still feel them shaking. You didn't know why either. Or, maybe you did, But you were just denying it.

"Stop lying." You heard Kevin say from beside you, giving you that glance from the side again. He needed to stop doing that. "What do you mean?" "I expected this to happen." He stated while turning to face you. "You want more from me, don't you? That reaction you just had was no 'just fine.' Time to face the facts babe."

Kevin swifty grabbed you by the waist with one arm. Pulling you closer to him. He made that dreaded eye contact with you again. The last bit of daylight that still hung in the sky was not making this moment any better for you. It was hitting him just right to make the look he was giving you more intense. You tried to look away again, but he wouldn't let you. Kevin grabbed your chin gently with his thumb and index finger. You knew for a fact that you were blushing. Probably darker than you had ever blushed before. What was he even trying to pull. He just said he was only interested, and now he's getting all touchy-feely. What was he trying to prove?! "Admit it.

"You're in love with me."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Everything froze around you. You didn't know what to say or do. This situation gave you the urge to kiss him, but you knew you shouldn't. You stayed silent, keeping the painful eye contact that grew increasingly more awkward by the second. Though at the same time, you didn't mind it.

"Its okay to say yes. I know that I have that affect on people." He informed. His face was so close to yours you could feel his breath on your lips. Did he have any idea what this was doing to you? Of course he did, he wanted to make you fall for him. Even if he gained nothing from it.

**What a jerk.**

"You can stop playing these games. You've already told me that you're nothing more than interested. So why do you keep this up?" "If I'm ever gonna be more than just interested, I've gotta test the waters. Right?" The hand that was on your chin slid down to the crook of your neck. You brought your hand up to meet the one that was on your neck, holding onto it. The change in position sent chills down your spin. "How long do you plan on keeping this up?" You asked in a whisper. "Keeping what up?" "Don't act like you don't know. Are you gonna make a move here or not?"   
Kevin stayed quiet for a few seconds before chuckling and leaning forward. Planting his lips on your forehead. You shut your eyes in both rage and satisfaction. This boy was driving you crazy with anticipation a moment ago. But it was all for that? When he pulled away from you, he put his forehead against yours, giving you a devious smirk. "I'll decide if you'll get more later." He said before pulling away from you completely and sitting next to you.

The hand that you had on top of his quickly pulled away from him and slid into your jacket pocket. You pulled your knees close to your chest and resting your chin there. It was almost night fall now. But as you looked across the shore line, you could still only think about the person next to you. You could still feel the blush that he caused lingering on your face. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. "Yes." You answered quickly. You heard him chuckle lowly, like he had wanted to hear that answer. "Good."

***

You two had stayed up there for a few more minuets. In mostly silence. Neither of you had much to say, and even if you did you probably just didn't want to say it.

You were riding back home now. The metal music had been changed by Kevin. He couldn't stand it for much longer. "Are you still mad?" "..." "Well-" "I'm not mad. Its stupid to get mad over something like this." You said. Your response was followed with more silence all the way to your house.

You got out of his car silently, walking up to your front door. Once you were on your porch, you tried to open the door. It was locked. Duh, you locked it. You reached into your back pocket to grab the door key. But you didn't feel it. You checked all your pockets, in a bit of a panic. But to no prevail.

You sighed and turned around, walking back toward Kevin's car. You opened the door and sat back down in the passenger seat. "Yes?" "I'm locked out." "What?" "I lost my key somewhere along the way." "So, do you want me to, like, break your door in or-" "no please don't." "Okay then. I guess you can crash at my place for a night- wait you're not faking this 'lost keys' bizz so that you can spend more time with me are you?" "Kevin I really hope you know me better than that." "...true, true. Okay shut the door let's go."

You shut the car door and slouched back. This was not at all how you wanted this day to go. You were fine with going on this "date" with him. But having him tease you the way he did, and then get stuck with him for an entire night. Defiantly not good for you.

You crossed your arms again, tapping your finger on your arm. It didn't take long for you to get to his house. You remembered him saying something about living in the same neighborhood, but he certainly wasn't kidding. He was about one block over from your house.

You didn't hesitate to get out of his car once he pulled into his garage. "Welcome to the Kevin estate." He said as you walked into his house. As you looked around the house, you heard hissing come from a corner of the room. "What was that?" Kevin sighed, turning on some of the lights. "Don't worry. Its just my dumb cat..." He informed, not sounding to enthusiastic.

Sure enough, when he turned on the lights, there was a black Persian cat looking right at you. "Oh my stars..." You said quietly. "What?" "Its so cute! What's its name?" "Robin." Kevin replied simply. You always had a soft spot for cats. You kneeled down as the cat came closer to you. It seemed very territorial at first. "Be careful. That thing is a demon." "Oh I doubt shes that bad." You held out your hand and it came a little closer, sniffing your hand before rubbing up against you.

"Yeah, its such a demon." You joked while petting it. "What-" You looked up at Kevin, he looked surprised that his cat was being so friendly. "That cat won't even come near me!" Kevin took a step closer and the cat ran away and back into its corner.

You laughed and stood back up. "What did you do to her?" He sighed again. "That cat never liked me...but, anyway. Guess I'll show you around." "Lead the way." You agreed, walking beside him as he walked down the hall.

He gave a very lazy tour of his house. Not that you expected more. He basically just said what that room was as you passed different doors. Though you did notice a pretty nice piano near the front of his house. "And finally." He started as he opened a door on the second floor. "My room." He ended while walking inside. You followed him in, flopping down on the edge of his king size bed.

You looked at your phone, checking the time. It felt later than it was. It was only a few minuets after seven. You sighed, sliding off your shoes and sitting with your legs crossed. "Is it really only seven?" You asked out loud, not expecting an answer. "Sure is." Kevin replied from across his giant room. "Think fast!"

You suddenly snapped into attention at his words, knowing he was going to throw something. You dropped your phone into your lap and panicked a bit before catching whatever it was he threw to you. You were very surprised you had caught it.

Whatever it was, was in a glass bottle. It had a lable on it you had never seen before. "Are you giving me alcohol?" You questioned. "Why do you always assume the worst things from me? Its just root beer, jeez." "Well its in a glass bottle and has a label I've never seen before. Give me a break." "Well I'm not trying to drug you. Unless of course you wanted a little kick in there. That could spice things up a little-" "no." You cut him off. "Alright. I was just kidding." "Didn't sound like it."

You twisted off the cap on the bottle and took a sip of it. It was really good, whatever brand it was. "What kind of root beer is this?" "Its some kind of imported stuff. I only get the best." "So I noticed." You stated. Kevin sat down next to you in silence. If the rest of the night was going to be this awkward, it would most likely be painful for both of you. You had to think of something to say. So you blurted out the first thing you thought of.

"I noticed you had a piano. Do you play it?" "Eh..." He shrugged. "When I feel like it. Which is not very often. I don't like to bring it up. I think it downs my man factor." "You're man factor is a lost cause." You teased while standing up to face him. "I want to hear you play." "I don't know very much-" "did I ask?" Kevin went quiet for a moment. Grumbling something under his breath while standing up.

"Fine." he agreed. Walking out of his room. "Like I said I don't know much so don't expect me to bust out into like...Mozart or something." He reminded as you walked down the stairs. "I don't care, I just want to know more about you." "So you're making me play piano?" "Exactly. Its the little things that count. Like playing piano." You told him once you got to the bottom of the stairs.

Kevin sat down on the piano bench. He paused for a moment looking at the keys and bit the inside of his cheek. You watched as he sat there. You were assuming he was thinking. Either that or stalling. He glanced up at you with his eyes. "You don't have to stare." "Oh just play the dang thing before I play it myself!" "...do you play?" "I can play like one song. Nocturne 2." You admitted crossing your arms.

"Oh..I can actually play that one." "Then play it!" "Fine you don't have to rush me!" Kevin looked at the keys again. He took a breath and hit the beginning keys of Chopin's second Nocturne.

￼

The song was so generic that it almost hurt. But it was funny to see someone so egotistical open up and do something like this.

Honestly, he did a lot better at it than you did. He got farther into the song then you could. But he hit one wrong note in the melody about half way through and stopped. You chuckled quietly. He looked over at you with his eyes again. He was obviously blushing. Was that even possible for him?

"What?" "You're good!" "Pff-...I know!" He said crossing his arms and flipping some hair out of his face. "Shut up. If you knew you were good you wouldn't have hesitated to play." You objected with a smile. Kevin stood up and snatched the root beer he had set on top of the piano.

He walked over to you and faced you, crossing his arms again. "So what now?" He asked semi-awkwardly. "We can listen to some more of my music." You said with a playful wink. "Definitely not." He detested quickly. "I'm just kidding." You started to walk past him, ruffling his hair as you did. You weren't even sure why you did that. But it made him upset.

"What the heck was that for?!" "Just felt like it." You giggled, beginning to walk back up the stairs. "Oh, and by the way.

"I don't actually listen to death-metal on a daily basis." You confessed as your continued your way up the stairs. "Well then why did you make me listen to it!?" Kevin asked, chasing you up the stairs. "I just wanted to see how you would react. And it was pretty funny." Kevin ran up the stairs, catching up to you. "At least this proves one thing though." He started. "And what's that?"

"I know you better than I thought I did. I didn't expect you to listen to that stuff, and you don't. So ha! Score one for Kevin!" You rolled your eyes as you pushed him out of your way, walking back into his room. If this kind of conversation kept up, things wouldn't be as awkward as you expected. You really did hope things continued on this way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be throwing some head cannons in here and there in future chapters. Nothing huge however. Just small little ideas that's I have in order to keep the storyline moving.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes opened to the unfamiliar room you had been put in the night before. You put your arm across your forehead. You had been put in Kevin's guest room right across from his own room. And Robin, his cat had found her way into the room before you had shut the door. So she curled up on your chest.

You pet her as she lay asleep across you, waking her up. She purred and leaned into your hand. Meowing a couple times. You were honestly ready to smuggle this cat into your house you loved her so much.

As you pet the cat and dozed off a bit, the door to your guest room was opened. You looked up to see Kevin standing in your door frame. He was still in his pajamas, and his hair was all messy. It was honestly really cute.

The cat that was keeping you company hissed as he stood in the door frame. She really did hate her caregiver. "Hey I give you food." He replied to the cat before looking back at you. "You could have knocked you know? I could have been getting dressed." "Yeah well that's what I was hoping for." He said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes. "Pervert." 

"Really though, you should get up. Its like, 9 o'clock?" "Seriously?" "Yep." "How late did we stay up?" "Till about 1." You and Kevin had found some videogames that were lying around and played them for quite awhile. Not to forget, you went on that website "keep beach city wired" and laughed at a few things that were posted. Somethings were actually interesting though. To you at least.

You sighed and looked down at the cat that was still purring on your chest. "Sorry Robin." You apologized before picking up the cat and putting her on the floor. You were already wearing what you had on the previous day. So getting dressed was easy. You stood up and ran your fingers through your hair. Brushing it out of your face.

You both made that, chilling eye contact again. This time, it didn't last long. Not even for more than 5 seconds. And Kevin was the one to look away.

You smiled to yourself and walked past him after he looked away. "So what are we doing today?" You asked, trying to spark conversation. "You mean besides getting you back into your house?" You stopped in your tracks after he said that. "Awe come on, you're no fun." "Fine, fine. We can do whatever." He obliged while following behind you. 

"We should watch some cheesy one-star romantic horror movie. Those are always the greatest things ever." "Really?" "Yeah, have you never watched one before." "Can't say that I have." "Okay yeah were doing this." 

Kevin turned on his flat screen TV and opened a movie selection he had. He put it on the romantic/horror station and handed you the remote. "Here, knock yourself out." "Yes!" You took the remote and sat down on his love seat. He sat down next to you, leaning on the arm rest.

You scrolled through all the movies making sure to choose the one with the crappiest rating. "This one only has half a star. And its thirty minuets long." You said before clicking on it and the opening started playing. "I don't even understand why people make movies like this. The dude who made it probably did it in his garage with like a two thousand dollar budget." Kevin complained. "If that." You responded. "He's probably still regretting it." You said with a chuckle.

The movie was called "drop dead gorgeous." Just the title was enough to make you laugh. It was about a werewolf that falls in love with a vampire. The most cliche scenario ever. Within the first 5 minuets you were already cringing. "What the heck is this? Is that the werewolf?!" Kevin asked, he sounded concerned. You laughed, the werewolf was just a dog. And the transformation was "topnotch." They just cut the scene and boom, the guy was gone and there was a dog in his place. 

"Its a dog!" You said through laughter. This was a great idea. "I don't know how much longer I can take this." "Its only thirty minuets long, chill." As the cheesy plot went on, you were laughing at the stupid things that went on. But Kevin was just face-palming the entire time.

At the end of the movie, the werewolf bit the vampire, turning her into a werewolf-vampire and they ran off under the full moon. Dear God that was the worst thing you've ever witnessed. "That was..." "That didn't even make any sense vampire werewolves don't exist!" Kevin complained. He wasn't wrong, but he still wasn't right either. "Well I mean it makes sense. I could see how it works. But no one ever wrote a story on that." "Yeah until this guy. I hope he watches this and regrets all his life's decisions." You laughed a bit more before calming down.

"That was hilarious though. So worth it." You brought your feet up on the loveseat. Turning to face Kevin. He crossed his arm and looked at you for a second before looking away. He wasn't making eye contact with you anymore. What was up with that? "Kevin?" "What?"

"Why is it that now you're the one who won't hold eye contact." 

You inquired. Finally, it felt like you had him pinned down instead of vise versa. "What are you talking about? You're the one who keeps looking away." He tried to counter while looking off. "Yeah, yesterday." You argued quickly. Kevin sighed and brought up his feet the way you did. Looking at you again. But this time, he didn't look away.

"I don't know why." He admitted with a shrug. "It was different for me today than it was yesterday." You chuckled lowly, this was getting to be just as cliché as that movie. "Might I remind you what conclusion you jumped to yesterday when I was doing the same thing." You teased, raising your eyebrows. He parted his lips in what seemed like surprise. He must not of thought of that. Or he chose not to consider it. 

"Its not that-" "then what is it then?" "I already told you, I don't know." "Then how do you know its not that?" "..." He stayed silent. The grip he had on his crossed arms was tightening. You could see his knuckles turn white. "Time to face the facts." You repeated what he said the previous day. You wanted to repeat the last part of that sentence. The 'you're in love with me part'. but you couldn't muster up the courage to say it. 

He took a breath and let go of his arms. Shutting his eyes for a moment. "Okay." He said quietly, bringing his legs down and sitting on the edge of the loveseat. He held his hands in his lap and looked down at them. Like he refused to look back at you. "That's all I needed to hear." 

You said while standing up. As you walked in front of him, (not entirely sure where you were going) Kevin grabbed you by the waist and pulled you towards him so you were sitting sideways across his lap. You looked up at him surprised. Your arms had gone immediately around his neck in an attempt to catch yourself when he pulled you closer to him. Kevin caught your eyes for a few moments, his right hand slid down to your knee and his other was around your waist holding you close to him before finally, leaning in and kissing you square on the lips. 

The kiss as full of force. You didn't expect a simple peck from Kevin anyway. This was definitely what you had anticipated. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you kissed him back with the same amount of passion. It felt like you had been waiting for this. After that stunt he pulled yesterday, you had been craving this from him.

After a few long moments, Kevin pulled back from the kiss but lingered close to your face. "I'm glad to see you feel the same way." He whispered with a snicker. He was so close to you that you could practically feel his lips move as he spoke. "You should have known that already." "Well, now that you've _literally_ had a taste of me. Are you obsessed yet?" You chuckled quietly. You couldn't believe he just said that. "Guilty as charged." You confessed before pressing your lips together again. You slid your fingers into Kevin's messy hair. It was really soft. You found yourself playing with it and tugging at it playfully.

As things progressed, Kevin tilted his head to deepen the kiss. You didn't mind, and went along with it. The hand that was on your knee slid up your leg and tried to creep its way up your shirt. The cold air that hit your skin put you on edge. You brought your hand down to his, stopping him from going any farther. You both pulled away after you put your hand down. 

Kevin looked at you, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's wrong babe?" "I-I just..." Kevin took his hand away as you started to stand up. "Sorry. I just-" "I get it. You want to savor me. Not rush it." "Uh, okay. I guess you can put it that way." You took a breath and looked away, regaining yourself. You're head was a little clouded by what just happened.

"Hey, so. Do you want to go get breakfast or something...?" You asked awkwardly. Trying to break the silence. "Sure, if you want to. Guess I'll go get dressed." Kevin agreed. He stood up and walked past you with crossed arms. Stopping in his tracks after he pasted you. "But...does this make you my girlfriend?" You signed And laughed quietly. "Yeah." You agreed while facing him. You were positive you were blushing. 

Kevin smirked gave a small snicker before continuing to walk away. "Score." He said smugly. You rolled your eyes and flopped down on the loveseat.

You could not believe what just happened. You just entered a relationship with Kevin. The town jerk! What would people say...? You had a feeling you would have an answer to that question soon enough. Kevin seemed like the kind to flaunt the fact that he had a girlfriend. Hopefully he didn't flaunt too much though. But who were you kidding? He probably would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I get Steven and/or Connie involved? I think I shall


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you want to do?" Kevin asked as he came around the corner wearing his normal jeans and a bright colored T-shirt. Along with his scarf that you didn't understand why he wore. It was summer, and hot why did he wear a scarf? "I was thinking maybe going to the big donut if that's fine with you." He shrugged, seeming not too thrilled. "Sure whatever. I'll get the car-" "actually, can we walk there? Its not that far, and its nice outside." Kevin stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and agreeing. "Alright let's go." He said unenthusiastically while turning around and walking towards the front door.

You hopped up to your feet and walked over to him. You both walked through the door and began your descent to the board walk. "What is it with you and walking around the board walk? Why walk when you can drive? I mean, its faster." "Because I like to go outside. Especially if I live somewhere like this then why not walk everywhere? Everything is close by." "I mean I guess. I'm more of a 'get things done faster' person than I am a 'live in the moment' type of guy." "Well opposites must truly attract then." You said nonchalantly while slipping off the jacket you had on. It was hotter out here than you thought it would be. 

"Trying to show off for me?" Kevin inquired with a small chuckle. Your back handed his arm. "No Kevin. No I am not showing off." "So its just a coincidence that all you have on is a tank top underneath?" "Solely." "Sure." He teased, putting his hands in his back pockets. 

You walked quietly for the rest of the way out of the residential area. As you got to the board walk, you glanced over at Kevin with your eyes. Taking a quiet breath before sliding your hand down his arm and holding his hand. He cooperated with you, bringing his hand out of his pocket and sliding his hand into yours as well. Intertwining your fingers.

"Just can't keep your hands off me now can you?" "Whatever." You waved off, looking up at him. "You're the one who tried to make a pass at me if I do recall." You countered. "Yeah yeah, alright." As you turned the corner to where the big Donut was, Kevin stopped in his tracks. You were across the street from the shop, he was looking inside the glass store front. There was a kid in there talking to the workers. He had black puffy hair, and a pink shirt on, a smaller girl was standing beside him. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong?" "Its those kids again!" "What about them?" Kevin sighed, looking over at you. "That boy and his girlfriend or whatever put on this little routine where they turn into this really hot girl. And I totally fell for it at Sour Cream's last party. So that boy hates me cuz I was pretty much hitting on his girl. At least I think I'm not sure."

...

... 

Wow

You looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Are you sure you weren't on anything when that happened? Correct me if I'm wrong but last time I checked, two human beings can't turn, into one hotter human being." "Gosh I must sound like an idiot." He whispered to himself. "They've got some magic powers or something like that! I don't know!" "Magic...?" You thought about it for a moment. There were some magic people who lived in this city, right? What were they called again?

"Oh. So like a, gem." You stated while looking at the boy in the store. "A wha-?" "Kevin don't tell me you live in this town and haven't heard of the gem people!" "Uh..." "Oh my gosh are you that uncultured? Kevin there are magic gem people that live in this city! That's what that wired rock temple thing on the beach is, that's where they live!" "You're starting to sound crazier than me." "Oh whatever. I want to meet them, c'mon let's go." You said while pulling him along and into the store.

He was saying "no" over and over while you walked over to the shop. He stopped and sighed once you opened the door and walked inside. As the door bell rang, the two workers behind the counter and the young boy looked at you. "O-oh, hi!" The bleach blonde behind the counter greeted, but she was cut off by the young boy. 

"Kevin..." He said in a whisper. But he sounded angry. "Hey twerp." Kevin replied. The boy looked at you and down at yours and Kevin's hands before both him, and the smaller girl looked at each other. Both of them looked equally surprised. "Whose this?" The boy asked. Kevin flipped his hair out if his face while he looked away. "Why should I tell yo-" "I'm _(y/n)_." You cut off. "I'm this jerks girlfriend." You smiled. Partly just to be polite, and partly because those were new words to you. His girlfriend. Weird. 

The mood throughout the entire room changed once you said that. "You have a girlfriend!?" The boy asked. "I do now." "What?!" Even the people behind the counter seemed surprised. You let go of Kevin's hand. His hand went straight back to his back pocket where it was before. 

An awkward vibe settled across the room. You tucked a hair behind your ear and held your right wrist with your left hand. "H-hey Steven, did you still want those donuts?" The girl behind the counter asked, breaking the silence. "Oh, yes please." The boy you now knew as Steven agreed, turning away from you.

You turned to face Kevin, he still had his head turned away. "Let up Kevin, they seem nice." You said quietly. "Mmm..." He disagreed. You waited patiently while the two kids got their donuts. As they walked out, Steven ignored both of you and walked right past, but the girl looked up at you as she kept walking. Kevin gave them a look before huffing and stepping forward to the counter. "Okay this was your idea so get whatever." Kevin demanded, tapping his fingers on the counter. Obviously agitated.

You ordered a simple dozen glazed donuts. The blonde behind the counter was quick to get right on the job. But the boy in the back just watched her work. 

"So Kevin." The male worker started. "Got yourself one huh?" He asked, motioning to you. "Tsk- shut up Lars. You couldn't do any better than this even if you tried. You're jealous and you know it." You and the blonde girl behind the counter looked at each other with the same look and your faces. "Boys." You joked. "Tell me about it." She agreed as the two of them bickered in the background.

The way Kevin had worded that statement, "you couldn't do better than this if you tried" was, rude to say the least. If you really thought about it, he was insulting you. But you knew Kevin better than before and you understood that he was probably just not thinking about how that sounded. So you ignored it for now, but you made note of it.

You didn't quite pick-up on everything Kevin and Lars were arguing about, but when you started to listen in. They were starting to make you mad. "I told you I could score one before you." "Kevin, we stopped playing that game forever ago." "That doesn't change the fact that I still win." "Whatever." "Don't whatever me. C'mon Lars. She's standing right next to you everyday and you still haven't made a move. How much tension is it gonna take for you to finally give in?" 

You heard Kevin snicker when Lars didn't reply. You could see the poor girl in front of you tense up. Her amount of anger and frustration was obvious. 

You slammed your hands on the table in front of you, making everyone jump, and looked at Kevin head on. "Kevin...what, the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" "What did I do?!" You stayed quiet and blinked at him before lowering your voice to a near whisper. "Listen to me. You, are paying for these, and you better think good and hard about what you just said. Cuz when we get home, we need to _talk._ " You said with venom.

You sounded more like his mom and less like his girlfriend. But if he's going to be a jerk like that, then that's just how it was gonna be.

You stormed out of the store and waited outside. Noticing the two kids you had just met in the store sitting on the beach. They were really cute together. Even if they were just friends.

"Wow. Have fun taming that one." Lars mumbled to Kevin and he leaned back on the refrigerator door that was behind him. "I will. Thanks." He said dryly while paying for the donuts and taking the box. When Kevin walked out, you both looked at each other quickly before continuing to walk again.

***

When Kevin put the box down on his kitchen table, he crossed his arms and looked right at you. Obviously agitated. You took a breath before speaking. "What is your deal?" "What did I do?!" "Kevin you can't just go around sticking your nose into people's personal business! What you said to Lars about that girl at the shop was totally rude!" 

The air thickened around you. Kevin slouched, almost like he was trying to hide in the scarf around his neck. 

Once neither of you said anything for a few moments, you spoke out again. "I feel like, you in public and you in private are two different people. You're not a total jerk when you're around me. But at the same time, you act like you have to live up to this image you've made for yourself around town." You didn't get it. He was the town jerk. And would most likely always would be. But when he wasn't around the public, he was different. Still rude at times, but just a lot less than normal.

You and him made eye contact again. That seemed to be becoming your thing. Like neither of you had the guts to say: 'I love you.' So you just gave each other that look instead.

Kevin sighed, taking a step closer to you. "C'mon." He said before grabbing you by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." He confessed before kissing you sweetly. "Me and Lars. We use to be jerks together back in the day. We both knew that the girls around town hated us, most of them anyway. So we played this stupid game of 'who could get a girlfriend first.' I know he likes that girl, Sadie, a think. But he's just to chicken to say it. That's why I said what I said. And, why I wasn't to happy to go there." "That makes sense, but. You still need to know where to draw the line." "I'll learn that eventually." He said before leaning in and kiss you again. The moment he kissed you, you remembered. Didn't he have something in his pocket possibly?

As the kiss lasted, you slid your hands into his back pockets. He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care, until you grabbed onto whatever was in his pocket. He pulled out of the kiss and tried to stop you, but he was too late. You had already grabbed whatever it was and pulled your hand away, looking at the object.

"Kevin...what is this...?"

It was your house key. You looked up at him completely speechless. "What the heck?! You had them this whole time?! Why?!" Kevin face palmed before dragging his hand down his face and looking away from you. "I wanted to spend more time with you but I knew you didn't so I just took matters into my own hands." "How did you get them though?" "They fell out of your pocket when you got out of my car. So I took them." You went silent and blinked once. Putting the key on the table next to the donuts before giggling quietly. Your small giggles soon became a little louder, before you knew it, you were full blown laughing. 

"W-whats so funny?!" Kevin asked. "You're adorable!" You commented through laughter before ruffling his hair with your fingers again. "I-I know!" "You didn't have to do that. I wasn't gonna avoid you after this." "Well how was I supposed to know that! Besides, I think I got good results from this. 'Wouldn't be dating you if I hadn't done this." "True, true"

You agreed before looking over at the pink box and opening it. Taking a donut out not long after. "So will you walk me home after this?" You asked before taking a bite of the donut. "Sure, the secrets out so I'll let you go." "Mkay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm back
> 
> Highschool sucks :')
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seem a little on the lazy side, I just really wanted to get something up but school and writers block wasn't letting me. I promise my next few chapters will be better.
> 
> But one more think, my updates might get even slower now unfortunately. Outside of school, I'm now involved in 3 orchestra's and a sextet (don't say anything dirty-) ensemble. So yeah, my schedule is jam packed with calluses and paper cuts ;u; my fellow string musicians will understand.
> 
> So, that's what I have to say for the moment. I'll keep you guys updated. Thanks for reading and all your comments! I really didn't expect so many people to read this story.
> 
> Author-chan out~


	7. Chapter 7

You went back to where everything started: the board walk. Kevin had took you home like he promised, once the secret about your house key was out. But you didn't want to stay at home doing nothing. So you went outside, walking across the board walk. Your favorite place, and where everything began. 

As you walked, you thought about the cool kids. You hadn't talked to any of them since the party. But, when you thought about it, maybe talking to them wasn't the best idea. They were very, very clear when they told you to stay away from Kevin. And you didn't exactly follow their commands. If they found out, you were in for it.

As you thought about your three friends, you looked up and to the left. Gasping quietly and trying to hide your face. All three of them were standing outside of the fish stew pizza building. And to top it off, Steven was there too. 

You hoped that they didn't see you. Especially now that Steven was there. But to no prevail. 

"Hey, its you!" 'Shoot! Act normal.' "Sorry, I uh, think you got the wrong girl." You corrected the young gem. Trying to convince him that you didn't know him. "No, I know its you! You're that girl that was with Kevin!" That's it. This is the end for you.

You were done for now.

"..." You stayed quiet and bit your bottom lip. Hiding behind your bangs. Before you looked away, you saw all three kids turn to face you with looks of both anger, and shock. You were in for it. Steven looked at the four of you, noticing the atmosphere change he had created. "Uh...That, _was_ you...right-?" "_(y/n)_!" Jenny yelled, making you jump a bit. "I thought I told you-" "Jenny- yeah." You cut her off. Taking a breath and turning to face her. 

"You did tell me." "Then why were you with him?" "I..." Should you say it? Just tell them straight forward that you were dating? Or sugar coat it? You didn't quiet know. "Well I, uh obviously didn't listen, and...uh." A blush rose to your cheeks as you looked down and away. This is really hard to admit. But with a sudden burst of confidence, you let it out. Not caring about what they thought. "Ugh, I'm dating Kevin! Okay?!" But that sudden burst only lasted long enough for you to get through your sentence. After the air escaped your lips. Instant regret hit you. Your confidence turned to meekness, and you hugged yourself. Looking away as if you were trying to hide out in the open.

Sour cream instantly took his ear bud out and all three of the kids looked at you. You had lied to them when you told them that you weren't interested in him. Or when they asked you to stay away from him and you agreed. You didn't listen. You just completely blew them off. 

The air around you become hard to breath. Their eyes were drilling holes into you as you looked away in shame. "Guys, I know I said I would stay away from him, but..." you didn't know what to say. "But what? Did you not believe us?" Jenny retorted. "no, it's not that."

You looked back up at them, brushing your hair out of your face. "He's, got charm. That's for sure." "Charm? Where exactly?! He's a shallow jerk that just wants to hook up with girls for bragging rights!" "Jenny he's not like that I swear! He's only like that in public. I've seen him when he's not around people. When he's around Me, and no one else, he's not heartless."

"He's gonna lead you on!" "No he's not!" the two of you continued to bicker. Steven, sour cream, and Buck all were beginning to feel a little awkward.

"Stop!!"

Steven yelled from be side you. Both you and Jenny quit yelling before crossing your arms and looking away. "Stop fighting, please. Its not gonna get either of you anywhere." "Yeah, Steven is right." Buck agreed. "Just let her do what she wants." Buck said motioning to you. "Time will tell us which one of you is right." 

Jenny looked at you and sighed. "Fine, whatever, but if he drops you in a couple days. Don't come crying to me. I told you he was bad news." "fair enough." You agreed. Knowing that you deserved every word from her. 

It was safe to assume that everyone in ear shot thought you were insane. But it didn't faze you. Not at all. Why should they get a say in your happiness? 

As you all stood there. All that was heard between you was the light buzz of music that sour cream's ear buds were giving off. You crossed your legs uncomfortably. This was getting really awkward. 

Before things got any worse, you felt a little vibration come from your pocket before you're ringtone began to chime. You quickly pulled your phone out of your pocket and looked at the caller ID. "who is it?" Jenny inquired.  You pressed your lips tightly together. "Great timing, Kevin." "put it on speakerphone!" you did as she said and and put it on speaker as you answered the call. 

"hello?" "babe, what 'you doing?" "uh, nothing. Just outside." "Out on the board walk again?" "...yeah." He sighed from over the phone. "Why am I not surprised." "Why did you ask?" "Cuz, I wanted to see you again." You looked at Jenny, she seemed sceptical. "Oh, really?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Can I not just want to see my girlfriend? Do I have to have a reason?" "No, but it doesn't seem like you, I guess." "Oh whatever. Are you gonna come over here or not?" 

You looked up at Jenny, as if asking for approval. She nodded yes. You had a feeling that she had something planned. "Sure, Kevin. I'll be there in a few minuets." "Cool." He said before hanging up. 

"Kay, we're crashing this party?" "What?" "You heard me. C'mon guys let's go." "Wait, where are you going?" "With you of course! We're gonna put this jerk in his place." "Uh, Jenny, I don't really think that's necessary-" "nope, I don't want to hear it." You sighed before looking over at Steven. "Hey steven, go ahead and head back to the temple. You shouldn't go with us." Buck informed the younger gem. He was obviously a little lost. He didn't know what to think. "Alright, bye guys. See you later." He said before running off to wherever he was going.

You looked back at the three kids that stood before you. "We're waiting." Sour cream announced, breaking the silence. You groaned in defeat. You weren't getting out of this. "Alright, fine. Follow me." You said before you began walking back towards where you originally came from. Luckily you hadn't gotten too far from the neighborhoods.

"Why do you guys care so much anyway." You grumbled under your breath. "We care about you _(y/n)_. We don't want to see you get hurt." Buck informed while walking up next to you. His voice was so soothing for some reason. His tone was always low and he always seemed so calm. "Why can't you just trust my judgement?" "We do. But we know Kevin. And we know him better than you. He's (a douche bag) misleading." "...I still don't believe that." "Well you want us to trust your judgment. So why don't you trust ours." "..." That shut you up. He was right. You had really jumped into things with Kevin. You hadn't even known him for an entire week and here you are, already romantically involved with him. 

Were they right? Was this foolish of you?

You weren't sure.

***

As you walked up the drive way to Kevin's house, you crossed your arms and huffed. Not knowing what to expect. You knocked on the door and the three accompaniments you had with you took their places behind you.

You heard the door open and you looked up. But what happened next made you laugh. Kevin didn't notice that you had some, company, with you. He swiftly leaned against the door frame and slid his hands into his front pockets. He was wearing a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. Almost like he was trying to seduce you. You weren't surprised, and they weren't amused. "Glad you came, baby~" he purred. You giggled quietly as Jenny cleared her throat from behind you. "Out of the way lover boy." She spat as she pushed him out of the way. All three of the kids followed each other inside without asking permission.

"You could have told me you we're bringing them." "Yeah, well, where's the fun in that?" You retorted as you walked past him, taking a stand between Buck and Sour cream. "Okay. What do you three want?" "What do we want? What do you want, boy?" Jenny countered. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what do you want with _(y/n)_?" "Uh, what?" "You heard me."

Kevin's face with dark with anger. Or, was that guilt? You couldn't tell. "Let me get this straight. You came here, just to interrogate me?" "Pretty much." Kevin stayed quiet for a moment before chuckling. "what, are you jealous?" "You wish." "Admit it." He said while putting his hand on his hip. 

"Kevin. You're girlfriend is standing right there! This is exactly what I mean!" "What?" "You're not loyal!" "Hey, well, maybe I want to try to be for once." "As if! I doubt that's even possible for you!" 

You watched the two of them go back and forth. Getting bored of it eventually. "They'll be at it for a while." Buck said from your right. "Yeah, these Two are always at each other's throats." You signed through your nose. "Great." You mumbled sarcastically before walking past Buck and taking a seat on the bottom step of the stair case.

You're eyes dotted back and fourth as one person said something and another countered it. This was getting old and boring. They had been going on for a few minuets now, and they're arguments were becoming redundant at this point. But both of them were too heated to notice. The topic was still you, And what his intentions were. So, when you eventually had enough, you got involved.

"Okay, that's it!"

You yelled while standing up. Everyone looked at you and silence fell over the room like a solid rock. "I'm not just gonna listen to you two bicker all day. Why don't we just let things play out? C'mon, Jenny. Really what are you getting from this?" Jenny looked at Kevin with a ton of salt before putting her hand on her hip and sighing. "I would be getting more if he would just admit to what he's doing..." 

"Okay, good enough. Guys, just." You huffed at a loss for words. You didn't know what to say. "Stop fighting, please. you're really not getting anywhere." "She's right guys. _(y/n)_ is a cool girl. She can make decisions on her own. Just let her do what she wants." Buck consoled. "Thanks, Buck." "No problem." He replied with the same monotone voice as always. 

Jenny huffed through her noes. Crossing her arms and looking up at you. "If something happens. You can come to me. But I can't guarantee that I won't say 'I told you so.'" Jenny quickly turned to look at Kevin with cold eyes. "And as for you. I've wanted to get my hands on you for a long time. Don't, give me a reason to." Jenny said with strong venom before speeding out the front door. 

Both sour cream and Buck followed her out. Not saying a word to you, nor to Kevin. You let out the breath you had been holding in. And looked at Kevin apologetically. "Sorry, about that." 

Kevin gave you almost what looked like a glare and looked away. His eyes softening after a few seconds. "Don't worry about it." "Kevin don't lie to me." "I'm not lyin'..." "Are you sure? You seem mad." "No, no...I'm fine." He said, still not looking fully at you.

"Alright... If you say so." You agreed, not believing him at all. "Hey, is there a reason you brought me here?" "Yeah, are you doing anything tonight?" "Uh, no I didn't have anything planned." "Good, I'm having a little get together tonight. It starts at eight." "Oh, yeah. I guess I can come." "Great. Oh, but, be prepared. Some of my friends can get a little, wild."

You felt yourself tense up a little. If Kevin considers them wild, then that probably means a lot. "A-alright..." You said a little unsure. "Don't be scared, you'll be fine. They're not _that_ bad." You were still a tad unsure about that. But regardless, you faked a small smile. Hoping things would go in your favor. Even if you doubted they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the way I wrote this chapter with things like "she looked at him with a ton of salt" and putting (a douche bag) in there. I love being about to put silly things like that in my stories but I don't do it very often because I don't know how the audience will respond. But based off of comments I've got from this audience,
> 
> You guys a pretty chill and I decided I could put my like quirks in there.
> 
> So thanks for being a bunch of cool steven universe lovers ;u; 
> 
> Author-chan, out!


	8. Chapter 8

You walked up Kevin's driveway. Not quite sure what to expect. You could already hear some music and voices as you neared the main entrance. You carefully opened the front door. There wasn't as much people here as you thought there would be. There was mostly smaller groups of 3 and 4 spread out throughout the house.

You walked through the house shyly. Normally parties like this didn't disturb you. You enjoyed them. But for some reason, you didn't like this. It felt like something was off.

As you continued to walk, the groups spread across the house all looked at you with judging eyes as you passed by. It was odd. Why were they being so cold towards you? You didn't know. As you looked for Kevin, you noticed a group of mostly girls congregating to one area in his living room. You looked at the group from afar, having a strong feeling that Kevin was the source of the gathering.

You felt a tinge of jealously spike through you. But you shook your head, disregarding it. You began to walk into the group of party goers. Muttering a few "excuse me"s as you made your way through the crowd.

"Awe so you finally decide to show up!" You heard a familiar voice say once you finally made your way to the front. "H-hey, Kevin." "Thanks for gracing us with your presence babe~" Kevin purred as he stood from off the wall and wrapped his arms round your waist.

The mood that went through the air drastically changed in that one second. The atmosphere grew heavy on your shoulders. The looks from everyone around the room were harsh.

You heard a girl clear her throat from beside you. "Uh, Kevin." She spat. The female had long blonde hair and dull brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and the short white dress she wore hugged her tall form perfectly. You looked up at her with a blush on your face. This was an awkward situation for you.

Kevin looked at the blonde and spoke. "Oh, yeah. Sarah, this, lovely lady right here...this, is _(y/n)_. My girlfriend." The other girl's face turned into one of disapproval at his words. Her eyes scanned your form, her expression stayed exact. "Girlfriend? Huh." "Sure is." Kevin reassured while looking right at you and leaning in to land a peck on your neck.

"Okay, Kevin...whatever." The other female said with detest before turning around and walking away, disappearing into the crowd. "Uh, what's her deal?" "Oh...Sarah? I'm not sure what her deal is most of the time." He shrugged. "She's always like that." Well, he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. But you thought he would at least know why she was being so bitter. "Kevin, I think she's...jealous." "...yeah, probably. Who isn't?" You sighed. "Not exactly what I meant, but, alright."

Once you had made your presence known, the group of girls that had gathered around the host died down slowly. You looked to the side to see the group of girls gradually deplete. "Did you tell any one about me? They all seem disappointed." "No, I didn't." You looked at him with surprise. "Really? I expected you to be the type of guy that totally gloats about his girlfriend. The kind that couldn't keep his mouth shut about it." "Well, What can I say? I'm not exactly an open book." He said before leaning down and planting his lips on yours.

Though you were mildly confused, you obliged to the kiss. But something felt off about this. Not so much the act, but him. He had long breaks between his words, like he was thinking. And he seemed out of it. He continued to kiss you, obviously not caring that there was a crowd around you (though most of them had directed their attention away once you showed up), but that was when it dawned on you what was happening. He was intoxicated. You don't drink very much, but the taste of alcohol on him was becoming more present to you.

You pulled away from him, looking at him partially concerned. "Kevin, you're drunk." "What, pft- no I'm not." "Yes you are." You countered while stepping away from him. You looked around, surly enough, there were a few empty cans you saw spread across the tables throughout the room.

You turned to look at him again. "Yeah, talk to me when you're sober." You said sharply before walking off into the crowd.

You saw him follow you from the corner of your eye, but something stopped him in his tracks. You had a good idea as to what, or who it was.

You walked through the house, making your way to his backyard for some fresh air. The house was stuffy and uncomfortable from the body heat radiating off the party goers. So the outside air was a nice relief.

As you listened to the music that was blaring from inside, the situation played over through your mind. The fact that he was drunk, and surrounded by other girls. And that none of them knew about you. You knew Kevin well enough to know for a fact that he would brag about you until everyone listening was bored to tears. So why wouldn't he tell other girls? He so obviously liked to make people jealous. Why was he so reluctant to go to the Big Donut with you the other day? Because he knew Lars was there. Was he afraid Lars would spread the word?

Something was wrong. Anyone else would say that you were over thinking it, but there was no way this was right. The way Jenny talks about him, and how he held no problems around other girls. Maybe that could be blamed on the alcohol. But you didn't want to blame it on that. And that Sarah girl, why was she so, cold towards you? Sure, she probably liked Kevin, and in more than a friendly way. That was understandable (to you anyway).

But was it her that stopped him from chasing after you?

You groaned in frustration and stormed back inside of the house. What kind of game was he playing?! The people about the house looked at you again, whispering to each other as you rushed to where he was last. But he was gone, he wasn't there, and neither was his "fan club" that he had attracted.

You continued to rush around, looking for him. But as you turned down a hallway, you came face-to-face (though it was more like face-to-boobs) with just the girl you wanted to see. You took a step back and muttered an "excuse me" while trying to walk past her, but she wouldn't let you. "Don't be so eager to leave. I want to talk to you." "Sorry, Sarah, I'm looking for Kev-" "yes, yes I figured. He's out back. He was pretty drunk so I wanted him to get some air." You paused for a moment. _'She waited for me to come inside before she sent him out.'_

"C'mon. Let's sit." She said with a snooty tone, putting her hand on your shoulder and walking you over to the couch. In a way mimicking a child about to be lectured. As if she was trying to patronize you."What did you want to talk about?" You asked, wanted to just get this over with. "I'm just curious. How'd this, thing you have with Kevin happen." "O-oh, well. He, uh. I was just walking along the board walk one day and he, drove up next to me and gave me his number." "Really? You?" You blinked once. "Yeah, _me._ " You spat. "Is there a problem with that?" "No, no. He just, you don't seem like someone of his taste." "What makes you say that?" "Well on a normal day he would go for somebody more like myself." _'So tall, blonde, and rude?'_ "Is that so?" You said dryly.

You knew exactly what she was doing. Shes trying to get into your head. Make you doubt yourself, and eventually, your relationship. "Well I guess then if he would suddenly chase after a girl like me, then there's just something about me that's unique, and charming. No one likes the same thing over and over again." "That might be true. But when that thing they're getting, gives them the _pleasure_ they want, then they have no choice but to come back." She said with a giggle and a suggestive smirk.

_'Why that promiscuous little-'_

"Variety is the spice of life, even in a situation like that." You retorted before standing up abruptly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm done here." You said with words coated venom while walking away. You couldn't believe she would say something like that to a girl she didn't even know. It was aggravating, insulting even.

You hurried back outside. Kevin was lying down on his outside couch. His hands were over his face like he was in some amount of pain. You sighed and sat down next to his head. Putting your anger and concern aside for a moment. "Hey, Kevin." "Go away." You paused for a second and furrowed your eyebrows. "What?" "Go away. I don't want you to see me like this." "Kevin, I'm not gonna leave." He went quiet. Taking his hands away from his face and looking at you with his bloodshot eyes. "...okay." The tone he took made you feel bad for any assumptions you had previously jumped to. 

"Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" "Is this a, problem, that you have? Drinking." You asked, trying not to sound like a jerk about it.

Kevin stayed quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I get...carried away sometimes." "Alright." You expected something like that from him. "Are you gonna be okay?" You asked, concerned. "Yeah...I should be. This isn't the, first time." He was coming out of it a little bit. But not very much. He still had gaps between some of his words. At this rate, it would be a long night for both of you.

 


	9. Chapter 9

You had been outside for what seemed like an hour now. Kevin had zoned out so much, he was practically asleep with his eyes opened. You were still sitting by his head where he lay on the couch. 

You yawned and took out your phone, looking at the time. Only 10:00. "Hey, Kevin." "...mm" "I'm gonna get you some water. I don't want you getting too hung over." You announced while standing. He made a small noise in agreement as you began to walk back into the stuffy house.

You quickly grabbed a water bottle from in the kitchen and walked back towards the backyard. Though, as you approached the screen door, you saw that your spot next to Kevin had already been filled. That Sarah girl was really keeping you out of the way. You stepped back to where you could see and hear them, but your presence wasn't noticeable. 

"Here." Sarah said, handing a water bottle to the other. "Wha'?" "Drink it." "Thanks, but, _(y/n)_ alr-" "I don't care. I don't you getting too hung over tomorrow." 

You bit your bottom lip in anger. Once again, she waited for you to leave. You didn't like her at all. If her plan is what you think it is, she had to go, Now.

Kevin sighed and opened the water bottle taking a small sip from it. "There, you'll be better in no time." She said with a giggle, putting her hand on his knee. Kevin looked up at her with his drunken eyes. He had a devious look spread across his face. You watched in confusion as his hand slid down on top of hers.

Your jaw dropped. He really just did that. Sarah chuckled. "I knew you still liked me." You heard her purr as she leaned in closer to her and Kevin looked up. Almost as if he were too kiss her. And as you predicted,

He did.

This was it. You couldn't just watch this anymore. You through open the screen door and stormed outside. "What's going on here?" You asked with astounding authority. You wanted an answer. No, you needed one.

Kevin jumped quickly for someone who was so intoxicated. He pulled his hand off of hers and leaned away from her. "Its not what you think-" "then what is it?" Kevin  (who was smirking) looked at Sarah. Obviously lost for words. "Kevin." You spat, looking at him harshly. "Do you have an answer, or not?" "..." 

Silence

That's what you thought. "Alright...then. Have fun." You said through an enraged whisper, throwing the water bottle you had gotten him right at him as you walked back into the house.

You sped through the house again, heading straight to the front door. Not hesitating to walk out and head towards your house. Kevin may have been drunk, but he was still able to take in the fact that you were his girlfriend, And that he didn't want you to see him in such a state. So, why did he do that? Did he just deliberately cheat on you?!  
You didn't know what to think. And quite honestly, you didn't want to. Not right now at least. 

Your mind was completely blank. Everything around you was normal. But It had no meaning. Every moment was just passing and nothing more. It was as if you were completely zoned out. You're only focus was on getting home, everything else was gone. Though that was, before you felt something soft brush across your legs.   
You stopped in your tracks, the new sensation brought you back to earth in a second. You heard the soft mewl of a cat from below you. You gasped and looked down as you felt soft fur rubbing against you again. Leaning down, you picked up the black Persian and saw the pink collar it had on. "Robin?!!" You exclaimed to yourself. "Awe you must have ran out during the party." You spoke to the cat, even though you knew it couldn't understand. "C'mon. I'm taking you home with me." You declared as you began to walk faster up the street.

Robin tried to worm her way out of your grasp, but eventually, you made your way to your house. With a thud, you let Robin's feet hit the ground. Once you had dropped the cat, you kicked off your shoes into a random corner and booked it to your room. Wasting no time before curling up under your covers. 

You wanted to blame this whole incident on the fact that he was drunk. You wanted to leave it at that and move on, but you couldn't. There was a side of you that had never let your superstition go. A side you still believed Jenny entirely, and didn't trust Kevin yet. That part of you was screaming at you. It demanded to be heard, to tell you that this was a mistake. But even so, you still chose to ignore it. You blocked out your own mind the best you could, and eventually dozed off.

***

You woke up to the sound of persistent meows from Robin. She jumped on the bed and started crawling on you, obviously trying to get you up. "Robin." You groaned, trying to push her away, but she just came right back. "What do you want?" You glanced up at the clock nearest to you. It was past 9. Maybe you should get up.

"Alright alright, I'm up." The Persian happily jumped off your bed and rubbed against your leg, meowing again. 'She must have really wanted something' you thought for a moment.  
'Oh. Duh. She wants food!' You concluded, heading to your kitchen. 

You reached into you pantry, grabbing a can of tuna. It was all you had that she might eat. You opened the can and left it on the ground for her. She quickly ran over to it and started eating. You looked at the feline and sighed, walking too your couch and sitting there.

You had a feeling today was going to be a bust, that nothing was gonna get done. You would probably just watch camp pining hearts or something until you eventually feel asleep, And you were fine with that plan. It actually sounded enjoyable. But before you could put your plan into action, your door bell rang. 

You hesitated on opening the door. It might have been just a sales person or some kids ringing your door bell and running. But as you starred at the door, the chime rang again. 

"C'mon _(y/n)_, I know you're in there." 

You grunted and stood up. Slumping over to the door and opening it half way. "What do you want." "Babe, I'm sorry! Let me explain." "Explain why you were kissing other girls? I don't think it needs much of an explanation." You tried to shut the door on him, but he through himself in between, stopping the door from shutting. 

"No please!" You looked at him and furrowed your eye brows. He sounded so sincere. So, concerned. It was almost alarming. "Please, let me explain." He pleaded, looking up at you with his eyes, darkened from the night before. You had never seem him like this, and you never thought you would, if you were honest. 

You sighed. "Fine." You opened the door for him and he quickly sat down on your couch. "_(y/n)_ I was drunk!" "so what?" You countered, standing in front of him with your arms crossed. "You weren't too drunk to not know who I was." "I know, but..." Kevin sighed. "Please just. Sit down." You stayed still silent for a moment before giving in and sitting next to him. "What?"

"Sarah is my ex-girlfriend." He stopped and looked at you. As if he was wanting your input for some reason. "Okay...continue." "She...we broke up because she kept checking out other guys. She cheated on me a couple of times. So I broke up with her because it was sick of it. But, because I was drunk, I-I couldn't control myself. She was trying to lead  me on. I don't know why, she's never done that before I-" his voice continued to get louder as he tried to explain. 

"I know she doesn't like me. I don't even know if she ever did and, ugh." Kevin put his face in his hands. "I don't know what's going on...I-....." Kevin took a long break of silence before he removed his hands from his face and looked back at you. "I'm sorry."

You bit you're bottom lip. How did he do it? He could drive you up the wall in disgust and disappointment, then have you chasing after him again in a short while. It was unbelievable. "Alright...I, I can accept that. But I don't want to see her getting close to you like that again. She said some pretty messed up things to me. That I didn't deserve you, and that I shouldn't get my hopes up because this wasn't gonna last..." You told him, putting your hands in your lap and looking down at them.

"Hey." Kevin said before putting his index finger under your chin and directing your face towards his. "Don't listen to her. She just wants to get in your head. She did the same to me. Alright?" You met his eyes and held eye contact for a moment. The two of you leaned in for a kiss at the same speed before locking lips. The faint taste of alcohol was still present on him. It was in your nose as well.

You pulled away from him after a long moment. Pushing him off of you slowly. "Listen. I...I believe you. And I forgive you, but. I just need some time to myself." "Why, what's wrong?" Kevin inquired, obviously puzzled. 

Your superstitions were haunting you again. No matter how hard you tried to push them aside, to silence them. They just seemed to get louder. Your   conscience was telling you that this was a wrong choice. That he was the wrong choice.

"Its just. My head is foggy. I need to think. I-I'll talk to you later. Alright?" "Okay, whatever." You looked at him with a sorry expression. Letting out a breath as he stood up. Kevin walked to the door, grabbed the door knob, and was greeted by a familiar cat.

Robin started hissing once she saw him there. "Woah, how'd you get here!" "I, took her." "What?" "She ran out during the party. So I just took her with me. I wasn't gonna go back." "Oh...well. Then keep her. She doesn't like me anyway." "A-are you serious?" "Yeah...she's all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas c: this is my gift to you guys. Keep being awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

You giggled to yourself as you laid on your bed. Your new cat was sitting on your chest and she was rubbing against your face. Her whiskers were tickling you, making you laugh. It had been two days since the incident with Kevin. And you felt better now. It was all behind you now.

The music of your favorite artist was playing in the background. But the sound radiating from your phone was interrupted by vibration, and your cheesy ringtone.

You reached over and picked it up, expecting to see Kevin. But it was actually Jenny. Either way, you picked it up just as fast. "Hello?" "Hey girl. How's it going? I haven't heard from you at all." "Oh! I'm doing good now. I just had a rough few days." "Oh well you're better now I'm guessing?" "Yeah, I'm good now." "Good because we were all gonna go hang out around the board walk. Wanna come along?" "Oh sure." You agreed.

But then a dirty thought popped into mind.

"Hey, could I...take Kevin with me."

"..." Silence. "C'mon-" "Girl you should know there's gonna be problems if we bring him along!" "Jenny, I'll keep him on a leash I swear! I'll make sure he stays in line." Jenny sighed on the other line. "Alright fine. But if he acts out, I'm blaming it on you." "I can accept that." "Alright. Meet me in 30 minuets." She concluded before hanging up.

You immediately dialed Kevin's number. He answered within 2 rings. This was the first time you had talked to him since you had asked to be alone. "Hey what's up?" He was obviously eager to speak with you. It was heard in his voice. "Me and the kids were gonna hang out today. Wanna come along." "...why not just us?" "Because they offered and said that I could take you with me." "...we-" "nope. You're coming. Its already decided. Come pick me up." "Alright alright jeez- just give me a few minuets." "Thanks! Bye."

***

"So I'm just going to that pizza place right?" "Yep." Kevin sighed before backing out of your driveway. "Really though, why them." "Because they're my friends Kevin." "Still, I don't like this group. I really don't like you being around them." "I don't care. You're gonna keep your mouth shut today and be nice. I don't want to deal with any drama." "Whoa, did you just tell me to be nice? C'mon girl. Really? Don't you know who I am?" "Yes, I do Know. You're Kevin. And if you're so capable and great as you say you are, you can be nice for a couple hours." "...whatever." He replied, obviously waving off that comment.

***

The two of you got out of his car and met up with the three others. Jenny glanced at Kevin then looked directly at you. "You talked to him. right?" "Yes I did." "Good." It went quiet for a short moment before you spoke up. "So what was the plan for today?" "We were just gonna pop in and out of some stores. Probably head to the beach after a while." Buck answered. "Sounds good." You agreed with a smile.

You looked up at Kevin who looked down at your before rolling his eyes and sticking his hands in his pockets. You backhanded his arm for that. "Shut up!" "Hey I didn't say anything." "Yeah but you thought it." "Pft-" Kevin denied, sticking his nose in the air and looking away. You starred at him for a bit before he looked at you with his eyes and actually cracked a slight smile. "C'mon let's go." You said while grabbing him by his arm and pulling him towards the store fronts, slipping your hand into his. The kids all lined up on your side.

"Where to first?" Jenny inquired. "I say we go to the soda shop that's up ahead. They've got some awesome root beer." Sour cream suggested. "Doubt it beats mine." Kevin whispered to you. "Yeah well I wanna find out." You whispered back. "I'm fine with that." You said to the other three. "Let's go then." Buck finalized.

When you walked in, there wasn't too much of a buzz in there. Just a few other groups here and there. "How much are we betting on the rootbeer?" You asked him while the other three approached the counter in front of you. "5 bucks that mine is better." "Deal." You declared, shaking hands with him.

When you got to the counter, Kevin paid (to your surprise) for both of your sodas, and you sat down with the group. "Ready?" You asked, looking at Kevin. "Ready for what?" Jenny asked, looking at you. You nodded at Kevin. "Tell her?" "I thought you didn't want me to talk?" "Well then I give you permission to talk." He chuckled a bit. "We're in a bet. There's no way this root beer is better than mine." "Yours is pretty good, but I doubt its the best." "Pfft- I only buy the best." "We'll see.

"Ready?" "Are you ready to lose?" "Sure am. Go." You announced before both of you took a gulp of the soda before you. You both stayed quiet, thinking about it. Okay, you had lost. It was obvious to both of you. This was good but his "imported" stuff was even better. You sighed, muddling as you reached into your wallet.

"Have you're little celebration now cuz I don't want to hear it later." You said as you smacked a $5 bill on the table on front of him. He snatched the bill up and triumphed for a moment. "Ha! Told you baby! Kevin only settles for the best." He leaned back in his chair confidentiality and stuck the money in his pocket. "I'll get you next time." "Don't get your hopes too high. Nobody just, beats, Kevin."

He bragged while resting his chin on his hand. Looking at you and winking. You rolled your eyes and leaned back in your chair while the kids were joking about something. Obviously you two. Buck was sitting just like Kevin and jenny was laughing. You looked at them and giggled. "See I told you they were tolerable." "Right now they are. Give it an hour." "Yeah yeah, whatever."

***

The rest of the day together was a blast. (Contradictory to what Kevin believed would happen) All five of you managed get along fine by some miracle. You had to shut kevin up a few times. Or stop him before he did something he shouldn't have. But you could have sworn you saw Kevin getting all buddy buddy with Buck. But maybe you were making that up. Either way. You got through the whole day without any arguments or falling outs.

All of you had done what you wanted to do on the board walk. You had popped in and out of all the stores. You even jumped in the arcade for a few games. Sour cream beat you all big time. But it was still fun.

At this time, the sun was just starting to drop so you had all gone to the beach. Kevin stayed back, however. He (for some reason) didn't want to go. He was probably worried about getting sand his his hair or something pointless like that. But the remainder of the group was kicking around the water that rose to your feet. Steven had seen you all on the beach, so he came out to play as well. You really liked that kid. He always seemed so happy. When you had your back turned to him, he splashed you with the cold saltwater. You heard him laughing as he kicked the water this time.

"Oh its on." You played as you splashed him back. You were quite a bit more powerful with it than he was. But he didn't mind. He just kept laughing. 

When the tide drew back. You both looked at each other laughing. You were both soaked. "Thanks a lot Steven. Kevin's gonna kill me when I try to get into his car." You joked, still laughing quietly. Steven stopped laughing tho. "Huh?" "What?" You asked. "Is, he here?" "Yeah. He's right over there." You pointed. He was at the top of the beach pacing back and forth. "Why isn't he down here with you?" "Oh you know him. Probably too cocky to get his feet a little wet." "Hey well, that's not cool!"

As Steven complained, you noticed someone walking up behind him. But, this someone looked a little different. "Uh, Steven." You notified. He saw you looking behind him and he turned around. "Oh. Hey Amethyst!" He mused while waving. "Sup kid." You gasped. "Steven! is this another gem?!" "Yep. This is Amethyst." "Howdy." She greeted.

You smiled radiantly. "This is so cool!" You mused happily. "You guys interest me soooo much." "Well, its about time we get some recognition." Amethyst sassed. "How many of you are there?" "There's two others. Garnet and Pearl." "That's so cool!" You geeked out. "Okay okay, I'll calm down. I'm _(y/n)_ by the way." "Nice to meet ya'"

"Hey, Amethyst." Steven started. "Look." He said, pointing to Kevin. "What about him?" "Can you get him over here." "Sure can.

 **"HEY!"** She yelled loudly.

No reaction.

"Wait, isn't that that one kid who always hits on you and Connie? When you're fused of course." _'So he wasn't lying about that.'_ "Yeah that's him." "Oh so you want me to handle him." She assumed while pulling a whip out of the gem on her chest. A willing look spread across her face. "N-no not quite." "Oh..." "That's. Actually my boyfriend." You interrupted. "He's just being a buzzkill and wouldn't come over here himself." "Whoa. That was a plot twist." She had obviously not been expecting that. You chuckled. "So can you get him over here Amethyst?" "Will do!"

The small purple gem took her whip and flung it in Kevin's direction. It wrapped around him several times and she pulled him back to you at full force. "Thanks." You said with a laugh. That was not what you had expected. Kevin looked completely shocked. The kids were quite amused too. **"What?!"** Kevin yelled.

Amethyst's whip disappeared with a flash and Kevin stood up. "Are you friends with them now too?" Kevin asked looking at the two gems and then back at you. "Yes, I am actually." You stated matter-of-factually. Kevin sighed and facepalmed. "What is that a problem?" "No no. Carry on."

He said while he tried to walk back away. "No I don't think so." You demanded while grabbing his waist and pulling him back to you. "You're staying here."

***

The sun was fully setting now. The kids had gone back to their normal places, and the two gems went back to their temple. You stayed on the beach with Kevin, letting the shore graze upon your feet as you looked across the seemingly infinite horizon. Kevin stood next to you. Obviously not as happy as you were. But when was that ever the case.

Kevin sighed, looking down as the water retracted again. "What?" "Why do you hang out around the cool kids?" You gave him a weird look. Why should he care? "Because they're my friends. They're the first people I met when I first moved here a few years ago." "Mmm..." "Is that a problem for you?" "No no its just, I don't like them." "Tell me something I don't know Kevin. What did they even do to you?" "Ugh. I've just never liked them. A group of three kids that everyone knows. And everyone calls them the "cool kids." That's just...they just seem so...." He sighed again. "I don't even know, but I don't like it. I feel like your friendship is one-sided. They seem like a bunch of backstabbers." "So, they're Fake? Is that what you were trying to say. You're calling them fake?" "Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for." "Kevin. Are they fake? Or are you the fake one here?" "What?! Don't try to turn this against me I'm trying to protect you!" "Oh c'mon Kevin!

"We've talked about this before. When we're alone. You're caring. Or at least you try to be. But out here-" you through your arm in the direction of the boardwalk. "You're a _jerk!_ That's all you are. And don't even try to tell me otherwise. Like today. How many times did I have to stop you from finishing your thought? Or doing something you shouldn't?" "I know, but-" "No! Don't even try with your excuses you don't know. And don't even try to turn me against my friends.

"I said yes to this little relationship because I know that you have a soft side. Everyone does." You heard him scoff at that. Adding more fuel to your fire. "Don't turn this into a cliché on me. You said yes because you love me." He countered tilting his head at you. Just adding more fuel to your fire. "Either way!" You turned to face him, enraged. " _Don't,_ make me change my mind about you. Because you are _this_ close to losing me." You finalized before storming away as quickly as the sand would let you.

 _'Where did that even come from?'_ You asked yourself. Even though you knew. Your superstition, regret, doubt, conscious, whatever you wanted to call it. It Just poured out of you. Even if you didn't want to say it, too bad. Everything was out on the table now. You looked back at Kevin as you continued to walk. He was watching you storm away. He looked shocked. Then again he probably was. That wasn't like you. Once you made it off the beach, you put your shoes back on and walked right past fish-stew-pizza where his car was parked.

You were walking home after that.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Get in." "What?" "Get. In." Kevin demanded as he stood by the hood of his unlocked car. He had pulled up on your drive way and repeatedly hocked his horn until you came outside.

"Why should I?" "We're fixing this." "Why can't we just do this inside." "No. Get in." He was concerning you with this car business. But you figured you trusted him enough at this point. You just prayed this didn't go wrong. "Okay. Fine."

You dropped into his passenger seat. Buckling up and cross your arms as he sat next to you. He pulled out of the driveway without a word. He drove like his usual self. Speeding through the streets and making sure he turned heads with his hot rod car. The only difference was that he wasn't blasting his music. But after a few turns, you knew exactly where this was going. 

You sighed and rolled your eyes to yourself. He seemed so opposed to clichés to be doing something like this. Once he took the final turn before climbing up the steep road, you took a breath. You didn't know what he was planning, but he said he wanted to "fix" this. And you were hoping he did.

"Why'd you take me here?" You asked as you both left the car. "Because this is where it began for us." You looked across the city from the mountain top view where you stood. It was just as stunning as the first time he took you here. 

You huffed. "Alright, what did you want to fix." "You're right." Kevin started. You looked at him totally shocked. Did Kevin just admit defeat? Nobody could see that coming. "Listen that burns my tongue just as much as it shocks you! But its true! I had no place saying that about your friends." He admitted before sitting by the edge of the cliff.

You stood behind him as he continued to speak. "Truth is though. I am a jerk and that's not gonna change. So, if you want to break up with me then go ahead. I'll move on too..." You stayed silent a few moments before sitting next to him. "Nope.

"I'm not gonna do that." There was silence between the two of you for a moment. But it was a good silence. Like a relief swept across the air. But the moment was broken when Kevin had an outburst of laughter. "Damn girl. The things you'd put up with for someone like me." He laughed a bit more, and you chuckled as well.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm too nice or too stupid to put with it." "Oh c'mon that wasn't nice." "That's not the only thing is that isn't nice." You said with a clever little smirk. "Oh shut up!" You laughed a bit. "No I don't think I will." Kevin scoffed. "Guess I'll just have to make you then." He teased, turning quickly and pinning you down on the thick green grass.

You squealed quietly, not expecting that. You both laughed before Kevin leaned in and kissed you harshly. The kiss was needy from both of you. The two of you hadn't been in contact quite like this before. Kevin had you pinned down by your wrist and was hurrying things along. It was almost becoming lustful. Though things were getting more hurried, he pulled away from you before things could get too heated. 

You both looked at each other, making that intense eye contact again before Kevin loosened his grip on you. "Do you forgive me yet?" He asked quietly. You nodded. "Yeah. Of course." He smiled a rare smile and planted a small kiss on you again. "Hey, I know I said I didn't want any clichés, but. Guess I lied." You laughed a bit. "I agree." "But, please just..." Kevin looked away from you. 

"Don't leave me. I-I don't know what I'd do." He said, still looking away. "I didn't think I would ever get attached to someone that isn't myself. But I guess I was wrong." He confessed, finally looking at you. You reached up and hugged him, closing your eyes. "I didn't plan on it. If you keep acting like this then I don't know if I will."

And here we go again. Driving you up the wall in frustration, then having you chasing him again right after. Hopefully it stayed that was this time. After yesterday once all that was off your chest, you didn't think there would be any encounters like that anytime soon. 

Kevin sat and wrapped his arms around your back so that you weren't hanging off of him so much. "I won't tell anyone." You said vaguely. "Huh?" You had confused him with that. You pulled away keeping your arms around his neck. "I won't tell anyone." You repeated. "About what?" "That you admitted you were wrong for once." You teased. Chuckling quietly. "Yeah, I would appreciate that...actually." "You got it." You finalized before leaning in and kissing him again. Much sweeter than the previous time. Much longer as well, however. 

This was something you never thought you would be doing. A sweet little nobody like yourself, making out with the town jerk. Wow, that sounds even worse when you put it that way. But you still couldn't deny it. That's exactly what this was.

You both pulled away and put your foreheads together. "Are we done here?" You asked him quietly. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go." You both let go of each other and stood, making your way to his car again.

The atmosphere in his car the way back was no where near as stiff as it was on the way up. It was actually enjoy able this time. You reached over and turned on the radio. That's what was missing here. His normal, bass boosted music played and you looked up at him with a smile. He chuckled once and rolled his eyes playfully. You saw him muddle something, but you couldn't quite tell what he said. You didn't bother asking either. Neither of you could hear each other.

***

As Kevin pulled up to your drive way, you hesitated a bit before opening your door. You really didn't want to go yet. You wanted to stay with him longer. But you got out anyway. Walking slowly up your drive way. Though about half way there, you stopped and turned around. You looked at Kevin through the tinted windshield. He mouthed a "what" to you, and you nodded your head back. Signaling for him to come with you.

He smirked a bit and got out of his car, walking to you. "What?" He asked, looking down at you as you looked up. You scanned him with your eyes unintentionally. 'Geez, I forgot how tall he was.' "Did you want to...just." You shrugged. "Just, come inside for a bit." "Oh~" he purred. 'Say something...stop him from thinking too much!' You looked down and bit your lip. For some reason, you couldn't say anything. The words just wouldnt pass your lips.

Kevin shrugged smugly (say that ten times fast) "guess I could." He said in a low voice, with a devious look and crossed arms as he looked down at you again. His body language was just screaming. 'Are you thing what I'm thinking?' You looked at him with your eyes and shut your lips harshly before taking a breath and looking at him again. "C'mon." You said while turning towards your house Again.

When you unlocked the front door, Kevin walked in and took a look around. "Have you, been here before?" "I have but I was kinda on a hang over so..." "Oh. Here I'll show you around." You said walking next to him. "The set up isn't much different than your house." "Yeah I figured." 

After your vague tour of your house, you both sat down in your kitchen. "So...what do you even do all the time? This place is pretty much empty." "I'm always outside pretty much. Or, I'm...watching camp pining hearts." You said with a giggle. "..." Kevin looked at you silently as he raised an eye brow. "What?" "Camp pining hearts." "Oh God...that just sounds horrible." "You...dont know what camp pining hearts is?" "No but something tells me I can live without it." "Oh hell no. You're in my house now this needs to change." You proclaimed, taking him into your bed room where you had a TV. The two of you sat on the edge of your bed as you explained the show to him. "Alright, so. Basically there are these teams at a mountain camp. And you know how like, if you're on one team you're not supposed to hook up with someone from another team?" "Uh, sure." "Kay well that's pretty much the whole plot now watch!" You demanded, clicking on whatever episode was on your DVR.

As Kevin watched it, it was obvious he wasn't too fond of it. He kept looking over at you and laughing at the cheesy lines. About half why through the episode he gave up on it. "Okay this isn't going anywhere." "Oh c'mon. You're lame." "Please. I'm the life of the party." Kevin argued smugly. "Shut up." You played, pushing his shoulder. He huffed and looked at you. 

"Make me~" He challenged with a wink. Your lips separated and you looked away from him. "What are you shy now?" He asked scooting a little closer to you and sliding his hand onto your thigh. You still couldn't fight him. He was making your knees feel like putty, and your heart pound in your chest. "You know, if you wanted to." Kevin started leaning in closer to your ear before lowering his voice into a low toned whisper. "You could always try to make me louder." 

You shut your eyes tightly and bit your bottom lip. You weren't positive on where he was talking this, but you had a good idea. "Having a hard time resisting me I see." "..." "Well are you gonna say anything?" At that moment, your hand flew down to the one that was trailing up your thigh and your eyes opened. "K-Kevin..." "Yes babe?" "...I don't know about this..." "Oh my, well if you wanted to take it that, I wouldn't mind." You went quiet for a second. "Isn't that what you we're suggesting?" You said bluntly thought gritted teeth. "Heh. Yeah, I was just teasing you." You went quiet again.

"Trust me. You won't regret this." He persuaded. "Um..." You faltered. "Have you...?" You asked out of curiosity and some concern. "There was one other time." He admitted to you. Not hesitating at all.

'Should you? No. Yes?' You stayed quiet for another moment as your mind went to war with your body. You had a feeling he was going to try to convince you for a while longer. "Look." He started again. He stood up and went to the dimmer switch that was on your wall. Turning the lights down a few notches. "I saw you scanning me with those pretty little eyes of yours when you invited me in." He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. 

"You want me but you just dont want to admit it. Its written all over you." You looked at him as he spoke, a blush rising to your cheeks. He wasn't wrong. "Come here." He commanded. You took a breath and stood up, walking to him and facing him. You crossed your arms and looked right at him. "Can you even look me in the eyes right now?" He asked before reaching up to your neck and looking directly into your eyes.

In the past, this common moment typically was intimate or caring in some way. But not this time. His eyes were coated with Lust and desire. And you could feel it spreading to you as if it was contagious. You accepted his challenge, returning the eye contact. But it was faltering. You bit the inside of your cheek, but to no prevail you shook your head and looked down before looking back up at him again as you crashed your lips onto his. There was no way you were talking him out of this. Or yourself at this point. The kiss was like a proclamation of everything that the two of you had been feeling. If you had been denying it before,  it was now known in this moment. 

The hand Kevin had had on your neck slid down to meet his other hand on your back, pulling you closer to him. You pinned your forearms on either side of his head on the wall behind him. That was a Little out of character for you. But to hell with it, you were reckless at this moment.  Kevin pulled away for a brief moment. "Getting bold there?" He teased before kissing you at full force again. This time managing to slip his tongue past your lips. Deepening the kiss even further.

As the kiss became more fevered between the two of you Kevin pulled away, but lingered right in front of your face. A smirk rising to his lips. "I knew you wanted me." He teased before pushing you lightly so that you fell onto your bed with him pinning you down on top. 

"Believe me." He started while his hand slowly trailed up your side under your shirt. Causing your breath to hitch in your throat. "You wont regret this." He informed before leaning in and placing his lips on your neck. You gasped quietly through your nose. Something was telling you that you were going to regret this somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst- hey you! Yeah you who was just reading my story!
> 
> If you want to see a story written in Kevin's POV, vote Here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5C7QZYV
> 
> Whichever two stories get the most votes will get a story from Kevin's POV. Then, once the story is ended, I'll put this link up again then the last story to get the most votes will get a story as well.
> 
> Please vote everyone! I would like to write in Kevin's POV for you guys


	12. 12

You woke up to a foggy mind. Everything felt a little different. You were awake, but you didn't want to move. You lay still for a moment moving your eyes to look around your room. Last nights events flooded back to you after a few seconds. As it came back to you, you suddenly had the energy to jolt yourself up so you were sitting. You looked to the side to see Kevin next to you. Your sudden movement woke him up. 

You put your hand to your face, covering your eyes before pinching the bridge of your nose between your thumb and index finger. You felt Kevin move next you. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up next to you. You let your hand down and looks over at him. "Y-yeah. I just have a head ache." You informed before turning and picking up your clothes that were discarded across the floor. "I'm gonna go get some water." You informed before slipping on some of your clothes from the previous day and standing. 

You closed your eyes and took a breath as you stood. Walking as best as you could with your hazy mind. You wondered through your hallway, a hand on your forehead. _'You're so stupid!'_ Your conscious yelled at you. _'How could you let him talk you into something like that!'_ You continued to stress into you got into your kitchen. 

You reacted on impulse and kicked the wall nearest to you. Not hard enough to injure yourself, but it was enough to shake the whole house and stub your toe. You cursed at yourself. _'Because that was a good idea!'_ You were not only upset, now you were in pain as well. You limped to your couch and flopped down. Tears were welling in your eyes. Not just because your toe hurt but because you were disappointed in yourself. But you blinked them away. 

You tensioned up as last night played on repeat through your mind.  Everything just happened so quickly that you were practically defenseless. Though at the same time, you could have told him no. But you didn't. And that was that part that was killing you. If you hadn't felt regret before, this was it. 

You lay emotionless for a few minuets. You were waiting to see if Kevin came down to check on you. There was no way he didn't hear you kick the wall. It was right under your room. Did he just fall back asleep? You sucked up any pain you were feeling and stood up. You stormed up to your room and to confirm your suspicion, and you were correct. He just fell right back asleep. 

"Get up." You demanded firmly. Standing in the door way. Kevin turned to face your direction but his eyes were still shut. "Kevin. Get up." "Alright, alright don't rush me." He muddled quietly through a groggy voice. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. "Did you not hear me hurt myself?" "What?" He asked, not sounding concerned at all. "Did you not hear a thud then me yelling?" "Oh, that was you?" He asked, obviously still a bit tired. "What else would it have been Kevin?!" "I don't know...the cat." You scoffed and rolled your eyes. "Unbelievable." 

Guess he was still selfish. Couldn't even get out of bed to make sure you were okay. I mean sure, there were a few obvious reasons as to why he was tired. But he could have at least asked if you were okay. All he had to do was raise his voice a little bit and ask if you were okay right from where he lay. But he didn't even do that. You scoffed. "Whatever Kevin. Just don't expect this from me again." You informed before storming out of the room again.

You heard him shout something at you as you walked away. But you didn't catch what it was. You just kept walking right to your kitchen and made yourself a glass of water, sitting back down on your couch.

Kevin finally came back down stairs and sat next to you on the couch. He too, had lazily slipped back the clothes he had on the day before. You ignored him. Taking sips from your water as he sat looking at you. "So are you just gonna ignore me now?" "..." "C'mon, baby. Talk to me." He scooted closer to you, putting his arm behind you.

You sighed quietly and put your glass down on the coffee table. "What do you want to talk about?" You inquired, taking a look at him. You really hoped the rest of this conversation didn't continue on this way. "Well, if you give me the luxury of choosing." He said with a low  chuckle, pulling you closer to him and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

"Tell me about last night." He purred, chuckling again. Your breath hitched in your throat and a blush rose to your cheeks. "W-what do you want me to say about it? You were there for the whole thing." You said nervously. Swallowing the lump in your throat. "I know. But I want your point of view. That was your first time, right?" You bit your lip and nodded. "I want to know how I did." He said with a wink. _'How do you even respond to that?'_ You asked yourself. Not knowing at all what to say. "I don't have a comparison." "You don't really need one." "Well, I mean, I guess it was good." _'wow, what a quality answer.'_ you wanted to smack yourself for that. He's really gonna bring on the questions now. "oh c'mon. I'm offended." He snickered. "Give me details. How did it feel?" "Mmm..." You hummed from the back of your throat. "It felt nice." You said with closed eyes and a face as red as it could possibly get.

"Really? Still? That's all you have to say? I think you're holding back." _'Why is he prying so much?'_ "Kevin, j-just shut up." You finally managed. To say. "Getting fiesty on me again I see." He teased. "Whatever. I'll stop asking. But only because your face right now says it all." He snickered again, letting go of your waist and moving to his side of the loveseat. "But, you'd do it again right?" You rubbed your face with your hand. You couldn't believe he just asked that. "We'll see." You said nonchalantly. "We certainly will." He replied back. You leaned forward and grabbed your glass of water again. Drinking from it awkwardly as Kevin sat beside you. You both sat in silence.   
Kevin suddenly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He cursed quietly under his breath. "What?" you asked. He quickly stood up and put his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go." "Where are you going?" You asked as he walked behind the couch. "To the boardwalk.  meet up with someone. I told them, I'd meet them 15 minuets ago." "Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Without even saying a goodbye, Kevin walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. "That was weird." You said to yourself. You had never seem him in such a rush (other than when he's driving). You almost wanted to find out who he was meeting with. Who was so important?

You continued to stare at the door for a moment. Should you follow him? You didn't see why not. As you stared at the door, you heard Robin hiss at the door. You weren't sure why, but to you, that was a sign to go. Not like you had anything going on anyway. So you stood and ran out. You saw him turn left out of your neighborhood. So you followed him, making your way into town.

***

"Where could he have gone?" You asked yourself as you looked around. You had made it into town. But you couldn't go much further than that. "Damn." You whispered to yourself. You looked around you. You figured if you could find the bright yellow car, he couldn't be too far. So you continued to look. Hoping you would have some luck.

You were beginning to give up, however. Knowing him, he could have gone all the way to Empire City at this point. He probably had tons of friends down there. It wouldn't surprise you if this was hopeless. You sighed. This wasn't really necessary anyway. You decided to go back home. You turned around, beginning to head back, when you saw the glowing yellow hue coming from the corner of your eye. 

You stopped and panicked quietly. Once you calmed yourself, you walked in the direction of the car. Is was in a shady parking lot for one of the less popular stores. Just a simple clothing department. Which was odd. You stayed out of sight, watching the car for a moment. You furrowed your eyes brows, thinking for a moment. _'Why would he be here?'_ You thought. It was a department store for female's clothing. And he said he had to meet someone? You walked past the front of the store, glancing in casually to see if he was in there. 

And sure enough, he was.

He was leaning against the check out counter, obviously talking to whoever was behind it. A glare was hitting the window just right, so you couldn't make out her face, but that blonde hair looked all too familiar. "No." You whispered darkly to yourself. "He couldn't be-" you whispered as you walked by. 

You pulled out you phone and checked the time. It was 11:58. You went back around to where you could see his car and waited. As you suspected, once 12 o'clock rolled around, another girl entered the store and Kevin walked out with the employee he was talking to. 

Who you correctly assumed was Sarah. You covered your mouth with your hand. Sarah got in his car, and they talked a bit before Kevin drove off. You grunted in anger. "That _liar!_ " You yelled to yourself, quickly beginning to run back to your house once he was out of sight.

***

Once you were past your front door, you fell to your knees on the hard wood floor. It hurt, but you didn't care. Tears pricked the corner's of your eyes and you covered your mouth again. "How could I be so stupid!" You yelled at yourself. The events of last night swept over you again, causing a single tear to spill over. "Why did I think I could make this work?!" You said through oncoming sobs. Your dignity was beginning to shatter over all of this. This entire relationship was an emotional rollercoaster for you, and after this, it was finally starting to hit you that you were being naive. It was becoming toxic.

After your wave of emotions had dyed down, you felt on all to familiar feeling brush up against you. You smiled as Robin rubbed up next to you sweetly and began to purr. Meowing quietly as you began to pet her. 

You began to talk to yourself as you began to pet your cat for comfort. "Maybe I'm over reacting." You thought out loud. "Maybe, they're still just friends? She might just need a ride home from work so she just asked him...But if that's the case than  how did she get to work to start with." You sighed. You didn't want to expect the worse. You wanted to believe that he wasn't a liar. That he actually was changing like you thought he was. And that he actually did love you, even if he couldn't say it out loud. But, it was time for you to smell the roses.

He probably was lying this whole time, and now, its your turn to play back. You smiled deviously to yourself as a plan rose to your mind. You stood up and whipped your eyes. You knew that Kevin was egotistical. Everyone did if course. But how far could he take it? Did he take it to the point of believing that he could get away with anything? He probably even thinks he could have anything he wants! Including you, and the way you live. That's probably why he thought he could tell you to chose different friends. Because he's spoiled, he thinks he owns you. 

But it was time for you to play dirty right back. You weren't going to let him down easy for what he had gotten out if you. And for what he thinks he can do to you.


	13. Chapter 12

You woke up to a foggy mind. Everything felt a little different. You were awake, but you didn't want to move. You lay still for a moment moving your eyes to look around your room. Last nights events flooded back to you after a few seconds. As it came back to you, you suddenly had the energy to jolt yourself up so you were sitting. You looked to the side to see Kevin next to you. Your sudden movement woke him up. 

You put your hand to your face, covering your eyes before pinching the bridge of your nose between your thumb and index finger. You felt Kevin move next you. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up next to you. You let your hand down and looks over at him. "Y-yeah. I just have a head ache." You informed before turning and picking up your clothes that were discarded across the floor. "I'm gonna go get some water." You informed before slipping on some of your clothes from the previous day and standing. 

You closed your eyes and took a breath as you stood. Walking as best as you could with your hazy mind. You wondered through your hallway, a hand on your forehead. _'You're so stupid!'_ Your conscious yelled at you. _'How could you let him talk you into something like that!'_ You continued to stress untill you got into your kitchen. 

You reacted on impulse and kicked the wall nearest to you. Not hard enough to injure yourself, but it was enough to shake the whole house and stub your toe. You cursed at yourself. _'Because that was a good idea!'_ You were not only upset, now you were in pain as well. You limped to your couch and flopped down. Tears were welling in your eyes. Not just because your toe hurt but because you were disappointed in yourself. But you blinked them away. 

You tensioned up as last night played on repeat through your mind.  Everything just happened so quickly that you were practically defenseless. Though at the same time, you could have told him no. But you didn't. And that was that part that was killing you. If you hadn't felt regret before, this was it. 

You lay emotionless for a few minuets. You were waiting to see if Kevin came down to check on you. There was no way he didn't hear you kick the wall. It was right under your room. Did he just fall back asleep? You sucked up any pain you were feeling and stood up. You stormed up to your room and to confirm your suspicion, and you were correct. He just fell right back asleep. 

"Get up." You demanded firmly. Standing in the door way. Kevin turned to face your direction but his eyes were still shut. "Kevin. Get up." "Alright, alright don't rush me." He muddled quietly through a groggy voice. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. "Did you not hear me hurt myself?" "What?" He asked, not sounding concerned at all. "Did you not hear a thud then me yelling?" "Oh, that was you?" He asked, obviously still a bit tired. "What else would it have been Kevin?!" "I don't know...the cat." You scoffed and rolled your eyes. "Unbelievable." 

Guess he was still selfish. Couldn't even get out of bed to make sure you were okay. I mean sure, there were a few obvious reasons as to why he was tired. But he could have at least asked if you were okay. All he had to do was raise his voice a little bit and ask if you were okay right from where he lay. But he didn't even do that. You scoffed. "Whatever Kevin. Just don't expect this from me again." You informed before storming out of the room again.

You heard him shout something at you as you walked away. But you didn't catch what it was. You just kept walking right to your kitchen and made yourself a glass of water, sitting back down on your couch.

Kevin finally came back down stairs and sat next to you on the couch. He too, had lazily slipped back the clothes he had on the day before. You ignored him. Taking sips from your water as he sat looking at you. "So are you just gonna ignore me now?" "..." "C'mon, baby. Talk to me." He scooted closer to you, putting his arm behind you.

You sighed quietly and put your glass down on the coffee table. "What do you want to talk about?" You inquired, taking a look at him. You really hoped the rest of this conversation didn't continue on this way. "Well, if you give me the luxury of choosing." He said with a low chuckle, pulling you closer to him and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

"Tell me about last night." He purred, chuckling again. Your breath hitched in your throat and a blush rose to your cheeks. "W-what do you want me to say about it? You were there for the whole thing." You said nervously. Swallowing the lump in your throat. "I know. But I want _your_ point of view. That was your first time, right?" You bit your lip and nodded. "I want to know how I did." He said with a wink. _'How do you even respond to that?'_ You asked yourself. Not knowing at all what to say. "I don't have a comparison." "You don't really need one." "Well, I mean, I guess it was good." _'wow, what a quality answer.'_ you wanted to smack yourself for that. He's really gonna bring on the questions now. "oh c'mon. I'm offended." He snickered. "Give me details. How did it feel?" "Mmm..." You hummed from the back of your throat. "It felt nice." You said with closed eyes and a face as red as it could possibly get. You had more to say of course. It was certainly more than "nice." But you didn't need to give Kevin anymore of a confidence boost.

"Really? Still? That's all you have to say? I think you're holding back." _'Why is he prying so much?'_ "Kevin, j-just shut up." You finally managed. To say. "Getting fiesty on me again I see." He teased. "Whatever. I'll stop asking. But only because your face right now says it all." He snickered again, letting go of your waist and moving to his side of the loveseat. "But, you'd do it again right?" You rubbed your face with your hand. You couldn't believe he just asked that. "We'll see." You said nonchalantly. "We certainly will." He replied back. You leaned forward and grabbed your glass of water again. Drinking from it awkwardly as Kevin sat beside you. You both sat in silence.   
Kevin suddenly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He cursed quietly under his breath. "What?" you asked. He quickly stood up and put his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go." "Where are you going?" You asked as he walked behind the couch. "To the boardwalk.  'Meeting up with someone. I told, them, I'd meet them 15 minuets ago." "Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Without even saying a goodbye, Kevin walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. "That was weird." You said to yourself. You had never seem him in such a rush (other than when he's driving). You almost wanted to find out who he was meeting with. Who was so important?

You continued to stare at the door for a moment. Should you follow him? You didn't see why not. As you stared at the door, you heard Robin hiss at the door. You weren't sure why, but to you, that was a sign to go. Not like you had anything going on anyway. So you stood and ran out. You saw him turn left out of your neighborhood. So you followed him, making your way into town.

***

"Where could he have gone?" You asked yourself as you looked around. You had made it into town. But you couldn't go much further than that. "Damn." You whispered to yourself. You looked around you. You figured if you could find the bright yellow car, he couldn't be too far. So you continued to look. Hoping you would have some luck.

You were beginning to give up, however. Knowing him, he could have gone all the way to Empire City at this point. He probably had tons of friends down there. It wouldn't surprise you if this was hopeless. You sighed. This wasn't really necessary anyway. You decided to go back home. You turned around, beginning to head back, when you saw the glowing yellow hue coming from the corner of your eye. 

You stopped and panicked quietly. Once you calmed yourself, you walked in the direction of the car. Is was in a shady parking lot for one of the less popular stores. Just a simple clothing department. Which was odd. You stayed out of sight, watching the car for a moment. You furrowed your eyes brows, thinking for a moment. _'Why would he be here?'_ You thought. It was a department store for female's clothing. And he said he had to meet someone? You walked past the front of the store, glancing in casually to see if he was in there. 

And sure enough, he was.

He was leaning against the check out counter, obviously talking to whoever was behind it. A glare was hitting the window just right, so you couldn't make out her face, but that blonde hair looked all too familiar. "No." You whispered darkly to yourself. "He couldn't be-" you whispered as you walked by. 

You pulled out you phone and checked the time. It was 11:58. You went back around to where you could see his car and waited. As you suspected, once 12 o'clock rolled around, another girl entered the store and Kevin walked out with the employee he was talking to. 

Who you correctly assumed was Sarah. You covered your mouth with your hand. Sarah got in his car, and they talked a bit before Kevin drove off. You grunted in anger. "That liar!" You yelled to yourself, quickly beginning to run back to your house once he was out of sight.

***

Once you were past your front door, you fell to your knees on the hard wood floor. It hurt, but you didn't care. Tears pricked the corner's of your eyes and you covered your mouth again. "How could I be so stupid!" You yelled at yourself. The events of last night swept over you again, causing a single tear to spill over. "Why did I think I could make this work?!" You said through oncoming sobs. Your dignity was beginning to shatter over all of this. This entire relationship was an emotional rollercoaster for you, and after this, it was finally starting to hit you that you were being naive. It was becoming toxic.

After your wave of emotions had dyed down, you felt on all to familiar feeling brush up against you. You smiled as Robin rubbed up next to you sweetly and began to purr. Meowing quietly as you began to pet her. 

You began to talk to yourself as you began to pet your cat for comfort. "Maybe I'm over reacting." You thought out loud. "Maybe, they're still just friends? She might just need a ride home from work so she just asked him...But if that's the case than  how did she get to work to start with." You sighed. You didn't want to expect the worse. You wanted to believe that he wasn't a liar. That he actually was changing like you thought he was. And that he actually did love you, even if he couldn't say it out loud. But, it was time for you to smell the roses.

He probably was lying this whole time, and now, its your turn to play back. You smiled deviously to yourself as a plan rose to your mind. You stood up and whipped your eyes. You knew that Kevin was egotistical. Everyone did if course. But how far could he take it? Did he take it to the point of believing that he could get away with anything? He probably even thinks he could have anything he wants! Including you, and the way you live. That's probably why he thought he could tell you to chose different friends. Because he's spoiled, he thinks he owns you. 

But it was time for you to play dirty right back. You weren't going to let him down easy for what he had gotten out if you. And for what he thinks he can do to you.


	14. Chapter 13

"So, what's been going on with you lately?" The female sitting across from you asked. "Funny you should ask." You said in a low voice. You wasted no time after you had your break down to call the one person you knew would help you in this situation. The girl who promised she would. "I've been better." "I can tell. You sound pissed. What's up?" "Well, Jenny, I need your help with something." "That is?" You looked down and chuckled quietly before looking up and answering. "Kevin's In hot water." You said simply, knowing it was enough to set her off.

"What did he do?!" Jenny asked leaning forward so fast, she almost flew off your couch. "Its a long story." "Give me every detail." You smiled at the ground. "Alright, here it goes.

"A couple weeks ago, Kevin invited me to one of his parties and when I went, it was pretty small but it was, all girls. There were a few guys but not many. Kevin introduced me to them as his girlfriend and they didn't like it at all. The whole night it was like they were out to get me. But there was one girl who was really bad. Her name was Sarah. She kept asking me vague questions and telling me that I 'wasn't his type' and things like that." You looked up at Jenny. She looked like she was soaking up every word so she could put it all to use. You smiled a bit. "And, well. At this party I learned that..." You sighed. "Kevin has a drinking problem. He's not addicted to it, but when he's in that kind of environment, he can't himself. He was pretty drunk, so I took him outside and I went to get him some water but when I came back, Sarah was sitting with him so I watched them through the screen door and she, kinda took advantage of him. She was really close to him and well, Kevin was drunk so he went along with it. I think you can fill in the blank there." "Yeah I got it." Jenny confirmed. Her voice sounded gruff. "I went out there and broke them up. But I left after that. I just walked out and came home. The next morning, Kevin came here and apologized to me. He told me that Sarah was his Ex and that they broke up because she wouldn't talk to him much and was constantly looking at other guys. He said he was over her, but..." 

You slouched back In your couch, smiling faintly, subconsciously trying to comfort yourself. "I think that was a lie." "Why do you think that?" You sighed, hesitating to tell her about last night. But you had to at this point. This wouldn't make sense if you didn't. "I, didn't think I would be telling you this but..." You shut your eyes, not wanting to look at her. "We slept together. last night. And this morning he left in a rush and he wouldn't tell me where he was going except that it was on the board walk. So I followed him. And, I found him, picking her up from work. I know he could just be picking her up but, I feel like there's more too it than that." 

Her eyes widened at what you had told her. She hadn't been expecting anything like that to come up. "Alright." Jenny said. She nodded, acting calm, though she was obviously mad. "We got this. We're Gonna get to the bottom of this." Jenny said standing and taking out her phone. "I'm gonna call Sour cream. He may seem like just a DJ, but he knows his way around technology pretty well. I'm sure he could track Kevin's phone." You nodded, pulling your phone out of your pocket as well. "I'm gonna text him and see if he replies." 

You sent him a simple text:

xx-xx  
'Hey, you left in such a rush is everything okay?'

You pressed send and put your phone back in your pocket. "Hey where you at?" Jenny asked to the boy over the phone. "We need to use some of your tracking technology for a moment. Could we?" After a muffled voice was heard over the other end of the phone, Jenny said "alright." and hung up, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Let's go." "Did he agree?" You asked as Jenny walked past you. "Yep." You laughed a bit, catching up to her as you walked out you're door, not even bothering to lock it behind you.

***

"What's his phone number?" Sour cream asked you. The three of you sat around a small lap top with (semi illegal) software running. The male typed his phone number into the computer and a GPS appeared on the screen. After a moment of it loading, A map pinpointing his location showed where he was. 

"Where is that?" Jenny asked. "I'm not sure." You admitted. He was on a side of town that was unfamiliar to you. But it looked like a neighborhood. "Can you zoom up?" You asked Sour cream who nodded and zoomed up on the pin point. Once he zoomed up, you saw that he was indeed in a neighborhood. And he was on a house  at the top of the street. "Whose house is that? Do either of you know?" You asked looking at the two other teens. Neither of them had any idea.

"Well I have a pretty good guess." "Did he ever answer your text?" You pulled your phone out of your pocket and checked your messages. "No, he never did." "Why don't you call him?" You nodded in agreement. Silently dialing his number and holding the phone on speaker. The phone rang a couple of times with no answer. You looked at your phone in disbelief. "Let me try again." You dialed it again and waited.  Though this time, it went straight to his voice mail. 

"Did he turn his phone off?!" "Alright. I know who to talk to next." Jenny announced. "Who?" "Buck. His dad is the mayor. I'm sure he has some way of finding who lives at that house." You smiled to yourself. "You guys are dirty." You commented with a hue of admireation before taking a picture of the house address on the screen. "How else do you think we got our reputation? C'mon. Let's go now." 

The three of you didn't hesitate at all to jump up and call the fourth member of your little scheme. And he was all for it. He said he knew exactly how to find out who was living there. He just had to sneak onto his dad's computer when he wasn't around. So you headed to his house quickly and he let you all inside. "My dad isn't here right now so we can do this. Its gotta be fast though." He informed. "We can do that." Jenny agreed on everyone's behalf. "I can get into the town records on here. It should have the names and addresses or everyone on it." "Perfect" you announced as he sat down at his father's computer. He logged on and opened a huge document that was hidden behind a few pass codes. "My dad used the same password for everything." He said once he got past all of the security with ease. "What was the address you were looking for?" "Oh." You pulled up the picture of the address and showed it to him. He typed it in the computer and it loaded for a moment.

Your hands become sweaty as you waited for the results to display. Never did you think you would become so nervous from looking at a computer screen. But when the results finally appeared, you practically jumped forward to see what the small font displayed. There was a lengthy list of names. Showing residents from the past, as well as who was living there now. You read each one of them, knowing exactly who to look for. Sarah.

Sarah? No.

This couldn't be right. Did you get the wrong address? There was no way. you were hot on his trail! How could it not be there. "What was her name again?" Jenny asked. "Sarah." You informed. Just over a whisper. The room was silent. All if you seemed to be checking the screen again. Buck even refreshed the page to see if maybe there was a glitch. But alas. The same list of names appeared. "Ughhh!" You heard Jenny groan behind you. Throwing up her hands before sliding them down her face. "What the hell is wrong with this boy! What kind of game is this!?" "Jenny it's fine. Really. I should trust him more anyway." "No, you shouldn't!

"Honestly, I still think you're crazy for trusting him in the first place. This is a boy who's done almost every girl in the town dirty in some way or another. He gets off on confusing girls and playing with their emotions. You're just another one of his flukes." "I don't want to believe that." You admitted after a moment of hesitation. "You don't have to believe it. It doesn't matter if you do or not, it's still a fact." 

_'is she right?'_ You thought. Jenny was now standing, practically half way out the door. "Why can't you just see what's in front if you and break up with him. You can do better than this. Kevin is just in this for the pleasure of it." You looked down before looking up again. At Buck and Sour cream who were on your opposite side. Both of them looked away, however. As if they had already sided with Jenny, but wouldn't admit it. 

"Let's call it a day." Sour cream intruded. Trying to thin the air that had become stuffy with unsaid comments. You stood up, not saying a word. You turned and walked out of the office. Not sparing a glace at anyone before showing yourself out. Luckily, Buck didn't live too far from you, so walking home wouldn't be too much of a task, and that was exactly what you did. And you really hurried yourself along. Not wasting any time to get home. Hoping that once you got home, you could find a way to distract yourself. Because as of right now, all you could think about was what he was doing right now. Who was he with, what were they up to, and why. It was haunting you. You couldn't stop it from resonating in your mind. Even if you tried, every possibility you thought of would ring in your ears.

As you got closer and closer to your neighborhood, you began to walk faster and faster. To the point where you were practically running. Once you finally made it to your street, your pace slowed again. Mostly from fatigue. Though as you passed by an all too familiar house, You saw something you hadn't been expecting. A bright yellow reflection hit your eye as you passed his house, making you squint and look. He was home, his car was in his driveway. You stopped in your tracks, confused and flustered. How could he be home? You walked up his driveway, not thinking twice about it before knocking on his door. "You better answer the door, I know you're here." You yelled, making sure he didn't ignore the knocking. But after a few moments of anticipation, the door opened. 

"Hey babe, what's up?" "You're asking me that?" "...Yeah." "why did you storm out on me like that?" "Had to go pick up a friend." "Why didn't you tell me? You had me nervous." You asked. Swalloing any question, or emotion you had. Putting it aside like nothing happened. "Yeah. I probably shouldn't have just walked out like that." You looked at him and raised your eyebrows. As if to say "you think?" 

"Can I come in?" Kevin's face suddenly dropped at your words. He blinked off any reaction he had, however. Putting his hand behind his neck and looking to the side. "I was actually just about to, uh, sleep." He rejected. Looking down. "It's midday." You retorted. Kevin didn't seem like the kind to take naps. "Yeah, but, I'm just tired, Y'know. Yesterday was tiering, and I'm still not fully rested." He informed, looking up at you. The look on his face was dark, and mischievous. He barely lifted his face, only raising his eyes to look you. A rising smirk stretching his lips. Giving you a small chill. A feeling of unease. "Maybe tomorrow?" "Alright, well. See you then." You said before furrowing your eyebrows, scanning him as he stood before you. He stood up and stepped back, grabbing the door handle. You turned your body around but still looked at him from over your shoulder. Giving him a confused look before turning completely around and walking back to where you came from. Hearing the door quickly shut behind you. 

You took a deep breath as you walked away from his house. Not looking back. You hadn't been expecting him to send you away like that. But you couldn't argue. It would make sense if he was tired. You were too, it had been a long day. But you still couldn't stop wondering who was at that other house.

As you stepped inside your normal living spaces, you were greeted with soft fur. Your beloved cat had jumped off your couch once you walked in and ran right to your ankles. You smiled and squatted down to pet her. 

You wished you could turn back time to before this incident happened, knowing what you know now. Maybe even to before you two had even met, and stop yourself. Just stay home instead of taking the short walk that ended up impacting your life. So that none of this confusion or conflict would ever happen. But, since you couldn't, you had to make do. You didn't want to break up with Kevin, for whatever reason. This still felt salvageable to you. But in order to fix everything, you would have to trust him again, and rid of any suspension you had. You had to do it yourself, too. No more help from Jenny, or any of the cool kids. This was something you had to do yourself.


	15. Final chapter: Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's all he is, was, and all he ever will be. A jerk.

"Now can I come in?" You asked as Kevin opened the door again. He had obviously just woken up. He was dressed in his day clothes but that was all, his hair wasn't done and he was noticeably tired. Though, that was understandable. You had ran to his house first thing in the morning. "Sure. Whatever." You stepped into his house before he could even step aside for you. You looked around, looking for anything suspicious. You didn't see anything right off hand, though. "Are you rested yet?" You asked, turning toward him after he shut his front door. "Oh. Yeah I am now." He ran his fingers through his hair, using them as a makeshift brush. "Who exactly did you have to pick up?" "I told you. Just a friend." "Do I know them?" "Babe, its too early for all these questions." "Shouldn't we be willing to make time for each other and maybe answer questions with detail? I'm kinda supposed to trust you and you're not making that easy for me." You snapped, keeping your voice low and intimidating. Kevin raised his eyebrows at you. Surprised by your sudden change of attitude. 

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong?" "Because 9 out of 10 times you did. The whole town doesn't know your name for nothing." Kevin bit the inside of his cheek. "So, if you did nothing wrong, tell me who you went go pick up and why." Kevin looked down and away, sneering. As if you caught him in the act of something. "So you did something then?" "It was Sarah and she doesn't drive so she asked me for a ride home." 

"You see?! This is why I don't trust you!" Kevin jumped at your sudden change of tone once again. "If you would have just told me that you needed to pick up Sarah yesterday and came back home I wouldn't care! Sure, I would be a bit upset but this wouldn't be happening! What were you doing with her that was so important that you can't even tell me?!" "I thought you would be mad! Christ!" He argued back. Here you were, fighting again.

"What you don't know can't hurt you. So I wasn't gonna tell you I was leaving you to pick her up because I know you hate her! How was I supposed to know you wouldn't care!?" "Maybe if you told me, then you would know if I cared or not." Kevin smacked his hand onto his forehead and slid it down his face. Resting it over his lips. "How do you expect this to work out if you always want to play the victim?" "I _don't_." You admitted. And that was the moment when you finally convinced yourself that this couldn't work. 

"You've done too much. I don't think I can fix this." You admitted, crossing your arms. "Kevin." You stated, it took you this long, but you were finally able to get the words out. You knew you could this time. But before you could, you were stopped by Kevin, saying your name urgently. "Don't do it! Please. I'm sorry, I'll take back everything I did. Just, don't do it. Please!" "Why should I believe you this time too?" "What do you want me to do? I'll do it." "If I wanted something from you I would have taken it and ran already. Listen here, buddy." You spat, tired of this. Tired of every thing. Tired of him. 

"I've had a lot of time to think about this. And I came to a conclusion a long time ago. But I always denied it. I wanted to expect the best from you. And to prove Jenny, and buck and everyone else that you weren't who they thought you were. I put up with your shit for _you._ You drove me crazy sometimes, but I always forgave you. You did questionable things but I trusted you anyway because I expected more from you. I should have known that any man who would drive up to a girl on the street and just give them there number was bad news. One who everyone knew none-the-less. But I didn't. Because I put _you_ higher than _me._ Because I _respected_ you!" you began to yell, fighting back tears that were inevitable to fall.

"I put you above myself for your own good! I could have pushed you off, ignored you but didn't! When you tried to change my friends, I listened to you even though I knew you were wrong. When you acted out in public, I took responsibility. I could have acted like I didn't know you. I cared. But what did you give me? Lies. Even if you didn't cheat on me. You lied to me when you said you were meeting with a friend. You knew I didn't want you around her because it made me insecure. You knew that! It was obvious! I made it obvious! So you lied and told me it was nothing! So what was it that you wanted just now!? You wanted me to tell you if I wanted anything from you? I sure as hell do. I want my time back. And my trust. And the way people see me, to go back to the way it was before! But you can't give me that can you?!" You poured. Your face was blank and emotionless, but covered in tears. Even Kevin was getting emotional. It was obvious something like this had never happened to him before. He had never been yelled at like this. But that was all true. You couldn't trust people as much now after his damage. And your friends, thought you didn't trust them as much either. After you blew them off and went with Kevin even after what they told you. And all that time, and effort you wasted on him.

"So...what are you gonna do now?" You asked quietly stepping closer. "Are you gonna beg for me not to leave again? Or do you want to know the one thing I want that you can give me?" "What could you possibly want from me now?" "The truth. Everything you have lied to Me about. Tell me. I don't care anymore just tell me."

"Sure you want that, babe?" You raised your eye brows. "Lay it on me." Kevin chucked darkly and stepped back from you. "I saw you yesterday. I know you followed me. So, I just, took a detour with her to distract you and make it look like I was actually taking her home. 'Didn't though, took her here." "Why?" You intervened. "We never broke up, babe. Sarah and I never broke up." You swallowed the lump in your throat and kept the same, expressionless face on. Fury was pooling in your eyes as one more enraged tear fell down your cheek. "Honestly, babe. You've just been a toy. Sarah knew about you too. She was sitting back and watching this play out. Seeing how long this would last. And I mean I think it did pretty well. I got a full night out of you." Kevin reminded devilishly, looking at the back of his hand with a smug look on his face. 

"Did you really think I was that nice? Promising you anything. Depending on you and telling you how much you meant to me? Nah. I'm not like that. I like being a jerk. Its funny. Everyone reacts differently to it. Even you." Kevin informed putting a poised hand under your chin and making you look at him. "'Never had anyone yell at me like that. You've got quite some lungs on you, girl. Passionate, too. I like that. Almost wish I could have made this thing work." He taunted, trying to make your blood boil. Stooping lower than you thought was possible. 

You shook where you were. Frozen in your shoes, still trying to comprehend what you had been told. How could you be so stupid? You were right the whole time! How many times did a part of you try to tell you to get away from him before it was too late? Too many. And you ignored it everytime. But not this time. Of course not. Everything he had just said hit you at once. And if it was a physical hit, you would be down, and coughing up blood from the impact. But, instead. It was channeled into anger. A burning rage that caused you to act.

You grabbed the wrist that was under you chin and pulled it away from you, holding it to the side before yelling; "Fuck you!" And punching him straight across the jaw line. Hard enough to make him yell in pain and fall to his knees. You pushed him onto his back with your foot and leaned down closer to him. "Wait till Jenny hears about this." You said before storming out quicker than you ever had before. Slamming the door behind you, and wiping the tear stains under your eyes away. 

You practically ran to your house and stepped inside. Screaming with every emotion possible when the door was shut behind you. You didn't even get a foot past your door before sitting down and hugging your knees to your chest. Putting your face in your hands. Expecting tears, but none came. Just dry sobs. Sobs of relief. The bondage of this relationship, This ordeal, was completely lifted. Sure, it left a few scares that your future significant others would have to deal with. But, it was alright. You could deal with it. You could pull through. And as you sat at your door, your mind in a wild buzz, but still, somehow totally blank. You felt the familiar fur of Robin rub against your leg. She meowed quietly. You picked her up and hugged her. Sure, she reminded you of him. But you related to her now. No matter how funny or cliché it sounds, you understand this cat, and it, you. 

This cat use to belong to the same owner as you. She was treated like property. And she wanted to get away but couldn't. Didn't know how. Until you came around and you saved her. You understood now why every time he showed up around her, she would spit at him, and hiss in dislike. Because you would too now. Just at the mention of the name, Kevin. You would hiss, and turn up your nose. You forgave him once, but never again. Never again would you ever trust a jerk like him again. Because that's all he is, was, and all he ever will be. A jerk.

                         ** _What  
                                A  
                                J e r k_**

**Author's Note:**

> Its really bad that I have a crush on Kevin.
> 
> So to make all you who also have a crush on Kevin feel better. I give you this.
> 
> You are not alone.


End file.
